Las personas cambian
by ddmanzanita
Summary: Los santos dorados han sido enviados a sus respectivos lugares de entrenamiento, ¿Que ha ocurrido durante su ausencia en el santuario? y ¿Como regresaran después de tanto tiempo? Arles en el poder y una orden dorada desintegrada posterior a la muerte de Shion. Continuación de una infancia dorada, puedes haberla leído o no, aun así le entenderás. Comenten :D
1. El impacto de la desgracia

**Antes que nada Saint y seiya, con todos sus personajes no me pertenecen solo lo hago por diversión y con el fin de hacer volar la imaginación de nosotros los fans, este le pertenece a Masumi Kurumada.**

**La continuación la tenía prevista desde hace años pero por algunos motivos de otros trabajos no pude hacerla hasta ahora.**

…

**Capitulo 1: El impacto de la desgracia.**

Apenas asomaban unos rayos de sol por el horizonte y las actividades del santuario habían comenzado ya, solo que el aun había decidido dejar dormir al castaño un rato mas, su hermano, el aprendiz para la armadura de leo, descansaba cómodamente en el templo, respectivo para su signo, hacía tiempo que Aioria había perdido el interés por desvelarse, desde que el patriarca Arles había decidido enviar a Mu a seguir su entrenamiento a Jamir. Suspiro cansado viendo el sol erguirse poderosamente sobre el santuario, como habían cambiado las cosas desde que el patriarca Shion había muerto.

-Aioria – Murmuro dulcemente moviendo suavemente al pequeño – Aioria, vamos es hora hay que levantarse – Repitió aun mas suavemente.

El pequeño león solo dio un leve quejido y continuo durmiendo, Aioros se sentó en el borde de la cama, apenas tenía 14 años y tenía tantas cosas que le habían preocupado y no tenía a nadie a quien decírselas.

Como había caído la desgracia en el santuario, primero Kanon había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, justo cuando Shion comenzaba a deliberar a quien dejaría a cargo del santuario al retirarse y debido a que los otros aun eran jóvenes, incluso más joven que él, Saga y él fueron los únicos seleccionados para sucederle el puesto de patriarca.

Pero posterior a la desaparición de Kanon, el patriarca anuncio que él, Aioros de Sagitario habia sido elegido para llevar la sotana y liderar al santuario, Shura le felicito, Mascara de muerte le palmeo en aprobación y Afrodita le sonrió a medias, pero se preocupo por la reacción de Saga, sabía que el gemelo quería el puesto y desde la desaparición de su gemelo, el peli azul se había vuelto más receloso.

-Vamos Aioria – Le sujeto de los pies juguetonamente y comenzó a jalarlo al tiempo, que el niño se sujetaba con fuerza a la cabecera.

-No Aioros es muy temprano – Respondió en un pequeño quejido.

Y se rindió una vez más a la petición de su hermano. Ahora que recordaba antes de morir el patriarca Arles ni siquiera estaba interesado en el puesto, pero al morir el patriarca todo se vino abajo, Saga desapareció, Arles reclamo el puesto de patriarca y el no se opuso a ello, no tenia ánimos para pelear cuando la persona que consideraba su padre había muerto, su hermano desaparecido y no tenia nadie con quien desahogarse.

-Vamos arriba – Tomo a Aioria de la cintura y lo levanto con todo y sabanas, aun lo tenía en brazos y luchaba ferozmente por mantener las sabanas que Aiorios le quitaba. - ¡Es hora de bañarse!

-¡No! – Grito el pequeño león, despertándose por completo, lo que le arranco una sonrisa al sagita - ¡Por favor no, me bañare después de entrenar o mejor aun mañana!

Aioros no se tentó el corazón y lo dirigió directo a la bañera que ya estaba llena de agua y zambulló a su hermano que lucho por agarrarse de todo para evitar ser bañado.

-¡No! – Grito Aioria pero fue tarde el agua le entro hasta la garganta por lo que tuvo que toser, mientras Aioros lo palmeaba suavemente.

-Vamos Aioria – Sonrió

Pero esa sonrisa se hizo tan melancólica que por unos segundo Aioria le miro preocupado, pero luego le arrogo agua en la cabeza y ambos hermanos rieron. Eso le había levantado la primera sospecha, después cuando alejo a los otros doraditos levanto la segunda y cuando alejo a Mu hacia unas semanas lo alerto aun más. Mando a Shura fuera a constantes misiones y mantuvo a Mascara de la muerte como Afrodita cerca de él. Lo que le hizo dudar más, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue que mintiera acerca de la llegada de Athena.

-Aioros – Lo llamo el pequeño león, porque tenía rato viendo a su hermano perdido mirando el agua. - ¿Estás bien?

-Si Aioria, estoy bien – Le sonrío – Hoy es un gran día.

-¿Para qué es un gran día? – Pregunto dulcemente el león – Entrenar no se incluye en ello ¿Verdad?

-Para todo – Contesto incluso para sospechar del patriarca aquel era un gran día.

El toda las noches iba a velar a la recamara de su diosa, después de un día largo de haber entrenado a Aioria y cumplir con sus funciones, pero aun así el lograba encontrar tiempo para cuidar de ella y la había visto dormir dulcemente durante horas, sin que nadie se lo pidiera ella era su diosa y merecía el protegerla mas que nada en el mundo. Pero aquel día temía enormemente por ella, algo le preocupaba de sobremanera, que por ello retrasaba el entrenamiento de Aioria, así que al final del día, decidió no entrenar a su pequeño hermano de apenas 7 años para vigilar las fronteras del santuario y comprobar que todo estuviera en orden.

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad de Grecia y Apolo cedió el cielo a su gemela, Artemisa para que ella reinara por 12 horas el lienzo que recubría la tierra, Aioros dejo a su hermano en la cama y deposito un suave beso en su frente.

-Te quiero hermano – Menciono Aioria con una media sonrisa y se quedo dormido.

-Yo también – Sonrió y revolvió el cabello del niño juguetonamente, lo tapo hasta el cuello, volvió a besarlo y salió de leo en dirección hacia el suyo, una vez que llego ahí, avanzo para cuidar de Athena, pero en capricornio vio a Shura sentado en las escalinatas contemplando la noche.

-Aioros – Le llamo el español levantándose – He llegado hoy en la tarde, pensaba ir a visitarte pero no sentí tu cosmos cerca, quería enseñarte a excalibur.

-¿La has dominado ya? – Pregunto el castaño, el peli verde asistió y Aioros lo abrazo – Amigo cuanto has avanzado, esa técnica, si la conocí imperfecta no me imagino de lo que ahora es capaz de hacer, tienes que mostrármela.

-Coño Aioros cállate, que me apenas – Rio el español – Claro, mañana vamos a Sunion y ahí te la mostrare, tu serás el primero que vea su poder.

-Bien, es una promesa – Aioros se despidió de su amigo y subió hasta acuario que aun no tenía un dueño y en Piscis, Afrodita ni siquiera se mostro.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, unas pocas velas inundaban la habitación con una luz tenue, las cortinas se mecían por el viento que se enredaba juguetonamente con ellas y las movía a su placer, cuando llego a la habitación de la pequeña Athena la escucho riendo juguetonamente, imagino encontrarse a una de las doncellas que la cuidaban, pero cuando giro para ver a su diosa reír, su corazón se detuvo y sintió su sangre arder.

Ahí frente a él estaba el patriarca, Arles, mantenía una daga a escasos centímetros de su diosa, a la que habían jurado proteger, por la cual desde pequeños habían luchado para poder obtener un lugar entre sus filas y poder mirarla y cuidarla como debían.

Cuando el patriarca lanzo su mano sobre la pequeña Aioros ni siquiera lo pensó lo golpeo en el rostro tumbando la máscara del patriarca, que cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo, se apresuro y tomo a la bebe Athena en brazos y golpeo el muro del cuarto dispuesto a salir de ahí.

Miro la máscara en el suelo y cuando observo a su dueño y él le regreso una mirada tan fría y llena de odio por esos ojos azul violáceo que él conocía tan bien, se sintió desfallecer.

-Sa…Saga – Miro a su hermano ponerse de pie imponentemente - ¿Qué diablos hacías?

Pero una mirada más hacia aquel que se parecía a su amigo de toda la vida y se dio cuenta que el Saga de Geminis el valeroso caballero, justo, honesto y que daría su vida por Athena, no era aquel a quien tenía enfrente, incluso llego a pensar que fuera Kanon, pero él era el único que podía distinguir a los gemelos, al igual de Shion.

-¡Saga! ¿Qué haces? – Le recrimino, pero la mirada del peli azul no cambio.

Lanzo a Athena un ataque por lo que Aioros interpuso su cuerpo entre él y su diosa recibiendo el impacto que lo arrogo por la ventana, cuando cayó rodo para evitar que la bebe se golpeara, permaneció unos segundos en el suelo y volvió a incorporarse desconcertado, miro por última vez por donde había caído y vio a Saga observándolo desde la habitación.

¿El? ¿Cómo un caballero tan justo como Saga había… asesinado a el patriarca y Arles? ¿Todo por poder? No el Saga que conocía no era así, jamás aceptaría algo como ello, pero no encontré ninguna explicación, me dolió en el alma aquella traición, pero el dulce cosmos de mi diosa me reconforto, hasta que me di cuenta que yo sería el traidor para todos.

Llame a sagitario en el preciso momento en que me di cuenta de aquello, Saga diría que era un desertor y mandaría a Shura, Afrodita o Mascara de la muerte a por mí, sabía que solo con alguien de la orden dorada podría detenerme y yo había dado indicios para que cualquiera de ellos tres le creyeran, asiéndose pasar por Arles cualquiera le creería a la perfección.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al darme cuenta de que si fallaba había dejado a la orden y a todo el santuario a merced de Arles, que Aioria, Shura y los demás seguirían siendo engañados por él… por Saga.

Cuando vi frente a mí a Shura vistiendo capricornio me sentí orgulloso de él, pero me preocupe de lo que estaría pasando por la mente del español en aquel momento, intente explicarle, darle argumentos, le conté todo, pero si yo hubiera estado en la misma posición que el tal vez hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Shura yo… - Vi su mano tensarse, agradecí enormemente haber escondido a Athena en un lugar seguro, pues en ese momento Shura había caído al igual que yo en la trampa de Arles. Mire a mi amigo, para mi Shura a pesar de tener capricornio aun era un niño, pero al lanzarme por primera vez a excalibur la vi en su apogeo, no dudo ni un segundo a penas y la pude esquivar, me equivoque rotundamente, él había regresado de España siendo todo un santo dorado, Shura ahora era un hombre.

Cuando oí a Shura decir de nuevo excalibur y mire a Athena en el camino de aquel gran poder, me aterrorice y en esa fracción de segundo temí por Aioria, por Shura, por todos los que se quedarían en el santuario a merced de él, Shura se mancharía las manos con mi sangre, Aioria seria conocido como el hermano de un traidor, pero aun así corrí y abrase a Athena recibiendo todo el poder de mi amigo, en ese instante sabía que iba a morir, al fin era un gran día hasta para morir.

Me sentí orgulloso del poder de Shura y su excalibur eran magnifico, pero con toda la madurez que Shura había alcanzado no dejaba de ser un niño, no me mato ahí teniendo la oportunidad, sabia tanto él como yo que moriría así que se giro y dándome la espalda me dijo.

-Cuidare de él– Hizo una pausa y suspiro cansadamente - Al final cumpliste tu promesa me dejaste mostrarte a excalibur.

Shura se retiro de ahí, cuando perdí su silueta en la noche, me incorpore lentamente mientras la noche amenazaba con terminar y corrí con mi diosa en brazos, hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo más y caí, caí miserablemente sin poder sacarla completamente del peligro, en la última lucidez que tenía un hombre se acerco y a mí y le confié a mi diosa, esperando que algún día ella regresara al santuario y salvara a mis hermanos del poder terrible de Arles.

…

-Maestro – Shura entra a la habitación cabizbajo – Esta hecho – Me informa conteniendo las lagrimas al igual que Saga luchaba por hacerlo en ese momento – Aioros de Sagitario está muerto.

-Excelente Shura, has matado a un traidor – Veo tanto en el rostro de Shura y siento como Saga les ha molestado que llame a Aioros, el santo más fiel a Athena de esa forma, pero el peli verde solo se incomoda, me hace una leve inclinación y se retira, sonrío para mí. – Ahora tanto el santuario como Saga son míos. He ganado.


	2. Tu despedida marco nuestras vidas

**Capitulo 2. Tu despedida marco nuestra vida.**

Sin Aioros de por medio que evitara o sospechara de él, se olvido completamente de Athena era seguro que la niña moriría tarde que temprano, pero se ahorro el preguntárselo a Shura para evitar levantar intrigas sobre el tema.

Y sin Athena, sin patriarca, sin Arles, ni Aioros todos los santos estaban a su merced, los caballeros dorados le servirían sin dudarlo, prueba de ello eran Afrodita y Mascara de la muerte, que por el orgullo y el poder se habían rendido ante él; por otro lado evitaría que los otros santos dorados se relacionaran entre sí, así no habría forma de levantamiento entre ellos y su poder perduraría.

Sin los dorados contra él, los caballeros de plata serian corrompidos fácilmente y los de bronce, alabarían al patriarca si alguna vez en su miserable vida llegaban a tener el honor de verle, rio malévolamente ante la idea y su utopía perfecta, Athena había muerto y nadie salvaría a sus santos de su autodestrucción, el se encargaría de ello.

Vio el sol comenzar a emerger sobre el cielo de Grecia así como su poder se levantaba sobre el santuario y a pesar de que la luz estuviera sobre ellos, él se encargaría de que la oscuridad y la maldad reinaran sobre el santuario, siempre era mejor que la vida tuviera guerras, destrucción, engaño y traiciones por todos lados eso siempre le daba algo de picor a la miserable vida humana.

Se coloco frente al espejo y se observo solo unos segundos, buscando dentro de él todo el dolor que le estaba provocando a Saga y que le servía para regocijarse, recordando cada vez que el santo intento luchar inútilmente contra él, contra un dios y fue miserablemente suprimido y vencido; le fascino y se relamió al matar al patriarca, a Arles, Athena y Aioros mientras Saga primero luchaba ferozmente para impedirlo y al ver su esfuerzo fracasar comenzaba a pedirle que no lo hiciera, jamás le suplico, pero le hubiera encantado que el santo de géminis lo hubiera hecho, eso haría su victoria más placentera.

-Contemplaras todo la destrucción que hago a tus seres queridos, a todos y estarás en esta prisión por siempre, hasta que me canse de jugar con tu cuerpo, cuando el santuario no sea nada, para cuando la orden de caballeros sea destruida por cualquier dios, tu diosa ya no está más, has matado a tu propio amigo y no has hecho nada, eres solo un susurro en el aire, por más que grites nadie te escuchara, por más presente que estés solo serás un observador y permanecerás en silencio. – Rio ampliamente y escucho el eco de su risa por todo el templo papal, mientras sentía la tristeza que emanaba Saga mientras su alma sufría.

-¿Qué más quieres? – La mirada de Saga se reflejo unos segundos en el espejo, estaba decaído, pelear era inútil, pedir ayuda también lo había sido y ya no quedaban más personas que lo ayudaran, todas ellas estaban muertas a causa de él y su debilidad.

-Dolor, voy a causar tanto dolor en esta era que para la siguiente no quede huella de los caballeros de Athena en la tierra – Ares rio de nueva cuenta deleitándose de hacer sufrir a Saga cada vez que podía, lo torturaría por su debilidad y por haberse doblegado ante su poder.

-Alguien de mis compañeros te descubrirá – Siseo Saga enfurecido, sabía que en el futuro, a pesar del daño que pudiera causar Ares a sus compañeros y hermanos de orden, alguien entre todos los caballeros se levantaría contra el patriarca y lo vencería y el estaría ahí para cuando aquello sucediera e impediría con toda su fuerza que él dios ganara.

-¿Cómo lo ha hecho Afrodita o Mascara de la muerte? – Saga sintió un odio inmenso ante sus compañeros de piscis y cáncer por haberlo abandonado de aquella forma, por dejar que otro dios que no fuera Athena gobernara sobre el santuario y amenazara la vida en la tierra.

-Vendrán otros y te vencerán – Saga deposito sus esperanzas en los otros santos, en Shura, Aioria, Milo, Mu y en los otros deseando que le dieran fin a aquella pesadilla que se cernía sobre él y acabaran de una vez con el dolor y el sufrimiento por el que estaba condenado a pasar.

-No sabes lo que tengo planeado para ellos – Saga se estremeció tan solo de pensarlo y observo la mirada cargada de odio y satisfacción de Ares, y temió enormemente por Aioria que era el único de los pequeños que quedaba en el santuario y ahora sin la presencia de Aioros para protegerlo quedaba victima de la vergüenza y la traición por la que había sido manchado el nombre del caballero más fiel a Athena.

…

Corrió asustado y angustiado hasta capricornio al sentir por una fracción de segundo el cosmos de Aioros despidiéndose de él, subió las escalinatas lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron y que su entrenamiento lo preparo.

Cuando llego a Sagitario su corazón dio un vuelco enorme al no encontrar a Aioros en el, ni siquiera sintió el cosmos de su hermano, por lo que su preocupación aumento y unas lagrimas escaparon por sus ojos al tiempo que corría asustado hasta el decimo templo, donde el español debería estar descansando. Se detuvo justo en la entrada de capricornio que aun estaba a oscuras, a pesar de que ya rayaban el cielo griego los primeros rayos del sol.

-¡Shura! ¡ Shura! – Llamo al guardia del decimo templo, que para el pequeño santo de leo era como su hermano mayor - ¡Shura! ¡Algo malo le ha pasado a Aioros! – Al mencionar el nombre de su hermano mayor comenzó a llorar, el español removido por su conciencia abandono su escondite de la oscuridad de su templo y salió a la ayuda de Aioria.

-¿De qué hablas? – Menciono el español tratando de ganar más tiempo, aunque en su semblante Aioria noto un dejo de tristeza y arrepentimiento, que solo sirvió para asustarlo más.

-¡Aioros! Se ha despedido de mi – Dijo entre balbuceos -¿Shura a pasado algo malo? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Aioros?

-Aioria … -

-Se que ha pasado algo malo, no intentes escondérmelo Shura lo puedo sentir – El pequeño león se llevo una mano a su pecho y señalo con su dedo índice, el lugar donde una opresión enorme lo embargaba y lo carcomía por dentro – Tu cara también me lo dice ¿Qué le ha pasado a nuestro hermano?

Shura se quebró en ese momento, él había matado a Aioros y ahora no le surgía el valor para destrozarle el corazón al león con la peor noticia que él podía esperarse, ¿Cómo diablos le diría que el había matado a Aioros por traición? Se arrepintió de haber sido él, quien obedeciera primero la orden del patriarca, si tan solo el no hubiera encontrado a Aioros, que hubieran sido Afrodita o Mascara de la muerte, quien terminaran por aquello. Pero cuando el patriarca dio la orden, no pudo creerla, ocupaba ver con sus ojos que Aioros, el santo que más admiraba y respetaba hubiera cometido alta traición, hubiera dado la espalda a Aioria y a él. Se contuvo enormemente para no desolar más al león por la noticia, aun cuando su voz sonó mas ronca que lo usual.

-Aioria – Susurro y acerco al niño más cerca de él – Aioros cometió alta traición y él patriarca… -

-¡No es cierto! ¡No es verdad! ¡Miente, el patriarca ha mentido Shura! ¡Tú conoces a mi hermano, sabes que él jamás haría algo como eso! – Aioria lo abrazo y el español se dejo llevar por las emociones, acompañando a su hermanito en el dolor. - ¿Cómo lo han castigado?

-Aioros esta… él está muerto Aioria, lo siento tanto, yo … - Aioria no pudo reprimir un quejido y se tiro al suelo, Shura sintió el cosmos de Afrodita cruzando acuario, por lo que se torno un poco más serio, limpio sus lagrimas y tomo a Aioria de los brazos y lo levanto.

-¿Quién fue? – Menciono el pequeño cargado de odio, jurando matar aquel quien habia dado muerte a su hermano mayor, al honorable caballero de Sagitario y maestro. – Lo asesinare Shura, me convertiré en el guardián de leo y lo matare. – Shura desencajo su rostro, él no había pensado en el daño de la relación de él con Aioria al ser el mismo quien matara al guardián del noveno templo. – Tú has sido…

-Aioria yo… lo siento mucho – Intento defenderse el español, pero Aioria lo empujo alejándolo de él.

-Aioros no ha sido el traidor, tu lo has matado, ¡Tu! ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? Tú le has traicionado a él y a mí, ¡Te odio! – Shura intento acercarse al aprendiz pero este le empujo de nuevo y lucho por soltarse del agarre. - ¡Te odio Shura! ¡Juro que te matare! ¡Mi hermano es bueno, tú nunca podrías ganarle, jamás!

Shura no podría explicar lo que sentía en aquel momento, aquella noche había acumulado tantas desgracias que fue un momento decisivo que marco su vida, para siempre, lo que más recuerda era aquel sabor amargo en la boca y las ganas que tenia de devolver el estomago, por los sentimientos acumulados; orgullo, ira, angustia, tristeza y decepción, en ese preciso instante llego Afrodita y miro la escena con una mirada desdén.

-Aioria, el patriarca quiere verte – Menciono fríamente al pequeño, Shura lo observo secamente, jamás pensó que se abriría una brecha tan grande entre él y los dos santos actuales, Afrodita y Mascara había cambiado drásticamente.

-¿Para qué lo quiere? – Intervino al ver la cara de desconcierto de Aioria.

-Es un aspirante a santo, su maestro ha muerto – Recalco muy bien la última palabra lo que le arranco un sollozo a Aioria. – Por alta traición, aparte es el hermano de un traidor, un desertor.

-¡No! – Grito Aioria lanzando una pequeña energía que piscis detuvo con la palma de la mano.

-Patético, igual que el traidor de tu hermano – Se carcajeo cáncer que no había perdido tiempo en asistir a la sesión.

-Que podías esperar de un desertor – Continuo Afrodita, sonriendo cínicamente, Shura se intento acercar a Aioria pero este se alejo pegándole en la mano. – Tal vez no tenga lo suficiente para ser el santo de leo, después de todo.

-Lo tiene – Rugió Shura, aumentando su cosmos como amenaza a sus compañeros – El lo lograra pues me lo ha prometido.

-¿Así? – Indago cáncer.

-Si – Contesto el de leo orgulloso, como lo sería por el resto de su vida, se limpio sus lágrimas con la manga de su bata, mirando a los mayores frente a él – Le he prometido que lo matare por asesinar a Aioros, ya que ustedes no tuvieron el valor para enfrentarle.

-Mocoso – Cáncer se acerco amenazante a leo, quien irguió el pecho y se puso en posición de pelea, Afrodita rio suavemente ante la ofensa, mientras Shura se interpuso entre aprendiz y caballero.

-Es suficiente – Tercio Shura, mirando desaprobatoriamente a sus compañeros. –Por hoy ya basta.

-¿Qué Shura matar a Aioros te desconcertó? ¿Fue la forma de demostrarle a excalibur? – Le provoco el de cáncer.

-También te la puedo mostrar a ti – Siseo enfurecido capricornio, esta vez tuvo que intervenir Afrodita para evitar una pelea de los 1000 días. – Ocupaba de alguien que fuera capaz de medirme con él, que me superara, no de cualquiera.

-Basta – Afrodita tomo Aioria de la mano y se lo dio a Shura, para que él lo condujera al salón del gran patriarca, al principio el castaño se resistió, pero el peli verde lo tomo con fuerza y lo obligo a caminar escaleras arriba, no lo soltó hasta acuario, cuando él se alejo enfurecido, resoplando fuertemente e intento llevarle la delantera, Shura lo sintió profundamente, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y nada cambiaría la decisión de Aioros, ni que él lo había matado.

-_¿Por qué nos traicionaste Aioros? ¿Por qué nos dejaste solos? – _Pensó la cabra dorada mirando por encima de su hombro el noveno templo, sumergido en tinieblas y tan abandonado como el resto de las casas.

Shura empujo la puerta del gran salón y le permitió la entrada a Aioria, pero tuvo que reprender a unos guardias que se rieron al ver al pequeño, miro al patriarca sentado sobre el trono y lo escucho reír al verlos.

-Pensé que no lo traerías ante mi Shura, después de todo tú has matado al traidor de su hermano, se nota tu empeño de querer eliminar el mal de raíz – Arles rio Shura solo se inclino ante el haciendo una respetuosa reverencia y no discutió, como no lo haría en muchos años, él había matado a Aioros por traición, por orden del patriarca regente, por ser su obligación pero eso no indicaba que no le dolia haber matado a su amigo y hermano, había destruido su imagen de perfección de un caballero, él idolatraba a Aioros y quería ser como él, él quien era su meta, que había admirado durante años.

-Aioria – Menciono el patriarca con su voz ronca - ¿Sabes hasta donde han llegado las acciones del traidor de tu hermano? Aquel que no debe volverse a nombrar como caballero de oro de la armadura de sagitario, es una vergüenza para toda la orden dorada, incluso para todo el santuario. – Shura miro preocupado la reacción de Aioria quien estaba cabizbajo acumulando aquel trauma en su memoria – Deberías aprender de Shura, el es todo un ejemplo para la orden.

-Patriarca, deseo permanecer como aprendiz para la armadura de leo, pero no quiero ningún maestro, he aprendido un arduo entrenamiento y creo poder seguir con él, sin intervención de ningún otro caballero en mi enseñanza – Aioria miro fijamente al patriarca cuando menciono las palabras, aun para su corta edad, había cargado sus palabras con odio y desdén, pero no menos faltas de orgullo.

-¿Estás seguro? Después de todo estarás bajo vigilancia para evitar posibles traiciones y errores en el futuro – Sentencio el patriarca. – Eres la misma imagen de tu hermano y me preocupa que sigas sus pasos.

-Jamás seré como Aioros, no repetiré sus errores, patriarca. – El patriarca asistió y les indico que podrían retirarse, Shura se levanto e hizo una reverencia, mientras Aioria salía disparado hacia la salida del templo en busca de sol y aire fresco, había tenido muchas emociones por una noche, nada gratas para él, pues habían marcado su vida para siempre y la del santuario mismo.

…


	3. Criado en la vergüenza, domado por el or

**Capitulo 3. Criado en la vergüenza, domado por el orgullo.**

Los días después de la muerte de Aioros cambiaron drásticamente la vida del pequeño león dorado, que creció en el odio del santuario contra él, no tenía a un amigo cerca con quien apoyarse, todos lo habían abandonado a su suerte, al principio se empeñaba en rabietas y luchas por defender el nombre de su hermano, hasta que fue vencido por la culpa y la duda, pues él no sabía que había ocurrido exactamente aquel día. Pocos lo sabían.

Reconocía que su hermano se había levantado en la noche, como lo hacía comúnmente, pero el siempre creyó que el guardián del noveno templo se dirigía hacia su hogar y no hacia la habitación donde la pequeña Athena dormía, así que las dudas se agruparon en su cabeza y termino creyendo que Aioros de Sagitario había intentado asesinar a Athena, le dio la espalda como el mayor se la dio a él, lo negó como de su sangre, le culpo de su propia muerte, le acuso de haber sido un desconsiderado por haberlo abandonado de aquella manera e intento por todo los medios que no se le relacionara con el guardián de sagitario.

Fue cuando Aioria se comenzó a teñir el cabello, intento borrar cualquier parecido o semejanza que le hiciera parecer a Aioros, se enfurecía ante su sola comparación y a pesar de que no dejaba de ser vigilado por los guardianes del santuario, no dejaba de meterse en problemas cuando alguien se le ocurría mencionar a Aioros frente a él, odio su propia sangre, maldijo su hermandad y deseo un castigo eterno contra él por el daño que había causado a Athena y a él.

Su relación con los otros aprendices acabo tan súbitamente a penas se supo que Aioros era un traidor, fue blanco de burlas, golpizas y vergüenza, la palabra ¨traidor¨ le seguía a por donde fuera en el santuario, incluso llego a oírlo en pueblos aledaños. Cáncer y Piscis le dejaron en claro cual era su lugar y que vivía en el templo de leo, por lastima, no porque en realidad él mereciera estar ahí, después de todo era el hermano de un traidor, de un desertor; por lo que su relación con los guardianes del cuarto y doceavo templo termino abruptamente, el cariño que les guardo en su infancia fue sustituido por odio puro.

Por lo que juro convertirse en el santo que portara leo, para demostrarles a todos aquellos que se había burlado de él, que lo apuntaban a donde fuera y que intentaban humillarlo, quien era Aioria de leo y de lo que era capaz, deseaba que los otros aprendices al final fueran inferior a él, que ni siquiera se dignaran a mirarlo y al final para cumplirle la promesa a Shura.

Él, aquel santo de capricornio que había matado a Aioros, por más que pasara el tiempo, Aioria no podría perdonarlo, jamás lo haría, creía fervientemente que si aquella noche Shura no hubiera ido a por su hermano, nada habría ocurrido; pero jamás pudo ser así, agradecía al guardián del decimo templo que se hubiera distanciado de él, de esa manera su orgullo se mantenía intacto y no le costaría cumplir con su palabra.

Por otro lado estaba el patriarca, que no dejaba de interponer duras pruebas en su aprendizaje para intentar evitar que llegara hasta leo, reconocía el odio y el desprecio que el gran sumo sacerdote tenia hacia él, no dejaba de mandar guardias a vigilarlo, esperando a que cometiera un solo error, para humillarlo frente a toda la orden, sabía que si hubiera llegado otro aprendiz para leo, el gran Arles hubiera dado preferencia al otro niño por encima de él, incluso llego a rezar porque aquel niño jamás apareciera de lo contrario el mismo patriarca lo asesinaría para poner a otro en su lugar.

Cuando llego a sentirse solo pensó en sus compañeros de orden, aquellos niños que habían sido arrancados de la protección del santuario, para ser entrenados en otros países, por maestros diferentes, todo lo que Shion había intentado evitar, anhelaba el regreso día tras día de que aquellos niños regresaran, apenas recordaba el nombre de algunos de ellos, como el de Shaka, Milo y Mu, pero deciaba que llegaran a convertirse en caballeros dorados como él y que no lo juzgaran por el error que había cometido Aioros.

Lo que el pequeño santo de leo pensaba no estaba equivocado respecto a todo lo que había pasado, Arles ansiaba que desertara por lo que usaba a los santos de Piscis y Cáncer para presionarlo cada vez más, incitaba rumores entre las filas de los caballeros de plata y bronce para que el odio creciera hacia el pequeño león, le imponía castigos duros por cualquier falta, le reprendía seguido y le recordaba cual había sido el error imperdonable de su hermano, cuando quería ser benevolente con él, le daba entrenamientos inhumanos, lo ponía con otros aprendices mayores que él y más fuertes a que lo golpearan y se burlaba de él cuando perdía, cuando llegaba a ganar no mencionaba nada y si lo hacía solo le recordaba que no usara esa fuerza como su hermano lo había hecho.

Pero a pesar de las cosas malas que le hubieran podido llegar a pasar a Aioria una gran parte de ellas, era detenida por el santo de capricornio que no dudaba de enfrentarse con Piscis y Cáncer para que dejaran en paz al santo de leo, reprendía a los que llevaban chismes sobre él, regañaba a los guardias o incitaba a los de plata a que dejaran de molestar a un niño y se midieran con alguien más apto para ellos. Shura era la protección invisible de Aioria aunque el santo de capricornio tomaba su espacio para no incomodar al pequeño león ni tampoco el patriarca se molestara por su intervención, no se arrepentía de haber matado a Aioros pues él era culpable, se sentía mal por todo el daño que tuvo que aguantar Aioria por causa del asesinato de su hermano mayor y del que él había sido parte.

…

Aioria contaba con tan solo 10 y como el temía el patriarca logro conseguir un aspirante para la armadura de leo, por lo que Aioria tendría que combatir contra él, si quería conseguir la armadura de oro de su misma constelación y ya no era solo un deseo, el pequeño león se había obsesionado por conseguirla, era su único medio para que los demás santos le respetasen, para tomar su venganza y no tanto por el asesinato de su hermano, si no para cobrarles factura de aquellos años de sufrimiento y vergüenza, sufridos por todos los habitantes del santuario.

Se levanto temprano y tomo una ducha en las piscinas de leo, salió apresurado para cambiarse, era aun temprano el sol apenas rayaba el cielo griego, pero para el no había tiempo de descansar una amenaza se cernía sobre él y tenía que mejorar para intentar solucionarla y aquello implicaba destruir al nuevo aspirante para leo, había escuchado rumores acerca de él, pero jamás lo había visto y aun así poco le importaba, no era necesario conocer a un perdedor de nacimiento. Termino de amarrarse las vendas alrededor de las manos y las muñecas y salió a la entrada de leo, donde se estiro un poco y comenzó a descender hacia cáncer, agradeció que su guardián no estuviera pues no tenía intenciones de aguantar al santo con el humor más negro de aquella era, cruzo géminis y por unos segundos se detuvo a la salida del templo gemelo, miro hacia su interior y pensó en Saga.

-Si tan solo estuvieras aquí Saga, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes, tú me hubieras apoyado sobre todo, lo sé – Volvió su vista al horizonte sonriendo melancólicamente y se dispuso a bajar por Tauro y Aries.

Comenzó su entrenamiento diario como todos los días, trotando por las afueras del santuario para intentar activarse para lo más pesado, a parte eso le ayudaba a tener una mejor resistencia al menos eso le había dicho Aio… bueno eso no importaba, pero para sorpresa suya a la segunda vuelta una chiquilla de uno años pelirroja y que llevaba una máscara intento seguirle el paso, Aioria molesto aumento su velocidad para dejarla atrás y cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo la niña lo halo por la ropa.

-Ya no puedo correr más – Susurro recargándose en sus rodillas tomando bocanadas de aire. -¿Por qué vas tan rápido? ¿De quién huyes?

Aioria la miro desconcertado, eran las palabras más dulces o amigables que había escuchado en mucho tiempo tal vez habían pasado unos cuantos años de aquello. - ¿Quién eres?

-Yo soy Marin y soy aprendiz para la armadura de amazona de águila – Contesto la niña llena de orgullo y luego le miro amigablemente moviendo su ondulado cabello – Tú debes ser Aioria ¿No?

-Sí, ese soy yo – La niña le sonrió aun mas y le abrazo, Aioria se sintió apenado y casi podía jurar que sus mejillas explotarían de lo sonrojadas que estaban. -¿Qué haces? – Intento alejarlo de él.

-Perdona, pero nunca había conocido un aspirante para caballero dorado. – Admitió la pequeña Marin avergonzada.

-Eso es porque no hay ninguno que valga la pena – Menciono una voz sádica, que Aioria reconoció como la de Mascara de la Muerte, no se giro ni siquiera, tomo la mano de Marin y continuo con su entrenamiento, pero con un movimiento ágil el italiano se puso delante de él. - ¿A dónde vas mocoso? – El peli azul remarco la última palabra y le impidió el paso al pequeño león - ¿A caso no sabes con quien estas niña?

-¡Cállate! – Aioria empujo a Mascara de la muerte de su camino lo que le provoco un buen puñetazo del santo de cáncer, que lo estrello contra un muro, el cual se derrumbo por la fuerza del impacto.

-Yo sé quién es y no me importa – Respondió Marin mirando enfurecida al moreno, luego giro su fino rostro y vio el lugar donde se había impactado el león. -¡ Aioria! – La pelirroja corrió hasta él, pero para su sorpresa el orgullo de león pudo más y logro salir de aquel derrumbe, solo con algunos moretones.

-¿Quieres mas traidor? – Aioria al escuchar la última palabra se abalanzo enfurecido contra el guardián del cuarto templo que rio, Marin pedía que se detuviera pero fue ignorada olímpicamente por el santo y el aprendiz.

Aioria empuño su mano e intento golpear el rostro de su adversario pero para su sorpresa este se detuvo a escasos centímetros del rostro del moreno, Mascara de la muerte lo tomo del brazo y lo arrogo contra unas pilastras, al impacto, Aioria escucho más de un hueso crujir y sintió un dolor inimaginable por todo su cuerpo, escupió sangre al caer al suelo, pero antes de que reaccionara, Mascara de muerte le piso la cabeza y esta estrello contra el suelo.

-Así aprenderás a respetarme mocoso, debías de ser igual de débil que Aioros – Mascara se disponía a aplastar una vez más la cabeza de Aioria cuando una mano lo halo hacia atrás fuertemente.

-Sabes que te equivocas – Shura sostenía fuertemente a Mascara de la muerte por el hombro. –Sabes que Aioros puede ser todo lo que quiera menos débil.

-¿Entonces estas admitiendo que le ganaste por solo suerte? – Mascara jalo su hombro para soltarse del agarre del santo de la cabra y lo miro burlonamente.

-Tal vez – Admitió Shura sin inmutarse. - ¿Pero tú como sabrías eso si ni siquiera tuviste el valor para enfrentarle?

El cosmos de Cáncer se elevo lleno de furia por aquella ofensa y más por la pequeña risita que Aioria soltó, Shura le tendió la mano al pequeño león sin inmutarse, pero este la rechazo sin ni siquiera mirarle, el peliverde aumento un poco su cosmos para dejarle en claro que no quería pelear con él, pero si se empeñaba tampoco lo dudaría mucho.

-¿A qué has venido? - Shura interrogo a su igual que bufo enfurecido. – Ya sé que se te da bien burlarte de otras personas, pero ¿Cuál es tu propósito aquí? – El español desvió su mirada hacia Marin que entendió la mirada del santo de capricornio, se despidió con un ademan de mano de Aioria y desapareció.

-El gran patriarca quiere verle y me has ahorrado el buscarte a ti también. – Siseo el de Cáncer, se giro no sin antes mirar amenazadoramente a Aioria y decir de forma déspota – Lo bueno que ya tenemos más de una opción para leo.

-Lo malo que no hubo una segunda para Cáncer – Aioria respondió lleno de orgullo, lo que hizo girarse al santo correspondiente y le golpeo el rostro, Shura no intervino esta vez, dejo pasar el golpe frente a él, Aioria cayó al suelo y escupió sangre, al tiempo que limpiaba la comisura de su boca por donde resbalaba un pequeño hilo de liquido escarlata hasta su barbilla.

-Aioria – Menciono el español. – Mide tus palabras, no estás tratando contra aprendices y guardias, estás en presencia de dos caballeros de oro y mientras tú no seas uno, eres un subalterno y el hermano de un traidor.

-Veo que ahora estamos del mismo lado Shura, como antes. – Mascara de la muerte rio estrepitosamente y desapareció, el griego miro lleno de odio al español, que comenzó a subir hacia el santuario.

Aioria tardo un rato más en recuperarse de los golpes que el italiano le había dado, pero para su sorpresa Marin regreso con un pequeño paquete entre sus manos, se acerco a él y le sonrió, movió de nueva cuenta su melena roja que se ondeo suavemente con el aire, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a sacar algunas medicinas.

-¿Estás bien? –

-Si – Contesto lleno de orgullo, a pesar del dolor que sentía en el rostro y de la sangre que brotaba de él, Marin tomo un trapo entre sus manos y comenzó a limpiar la sangre suavemente, haciendo pequeñas compresiones en el rostro del león - ¿Por qué eres…

-A mi no me importa lo que digan los demás Aioria, tú no eres él y no deben juzgarte por el error de otros, tu eres una persona única y especial. - El león imagino cómo eran los dulces ojos debajo de aquella mascara, pero no ocupaba que se retirara aquella facia de metal, para conocer que las intenciones de la aprendiz a amazona eran puras y buenas.

-Muchas gracias – Respondió sinceramente, espero que la pelirroja terminara de ayudarle y cuando termino volvió a agradecerle y emprendió su camino hacia las doce casas, intento recordar la primera vez que había visto a Marin en el santuario y recordó que hacía muchos años de aquello, en aquel entonces Shion estaba vivo, Aioros también, Saga estaba en el santuario y todo era muy diferente a como era entonces parecía tan solo un sueño.

Entro en el salón principal y miro desde lo lejos, la figura de Arles sentado en el trono tranquilamente, recargando el mentón sobre su mano y el codo lo tenía recargado en uno de los braseros del trono, unos metros más alejado estaba frente a él, Shura arrodillado con su armadura de oro y mirando directamente hacia el suelo.

-Da la orden, la nueva elite dorada debe regresar al santuario en los próximos 6 meses, manda mensajeros a los lugares correspondientes para que los santos regresen a su hogar – Shura levanto el rostro lleno de alegría, al recordar a los pequeños santitos y volvió a mirar el suelo.

-Como usted ordene patriarca –

-Puedes retirarte. – Shura se levanto haciendo ondear su capa y salió de la sala, al pasar al lado de Aioria pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del menor que le ilumino la cara amoratada por los golpes que había recibido por parte de Mascara de la muerte. – Aioria pasa. – Ordeno Ares con su voz ronca.

-Me ha mandado llamar patriarca – Aioria hizo una misma reverencia que Shura por más que lo odiara no debía darle motivos al patriarca para que lo considerara indigno, hinco una rodilla en el suelo y agacho el rostro, mirando las pequeñas grietas que había en el piso de aquel esplendoroso recinto, iluminado por tenues velas a las orillas de la habitación.

-Así es, Aioria. – El patriarca se levanto y camino hasta él, posicionándose frente a frente. - ¿Sabes que muchos aprendices están obteniendo la armadura? Por tu cara veo que no, solo nos falta caballero dorado para Escorpio, Acuario y Leo, bueno y la de Sagitario, tu mejor que nadie conoces el motivo de eso. – Agacho aun más el rostro para poder resistir la ira que se agolpaba en su corazón, apretó ambos puños e intento hincar más la rodilla para evitar enfurecer al gran patriarca por algún mal comentario.

-Si lo sé, patriarca – Contesto tragándose su orgullo.

-Bien – Lo miro de reojo sonriéndole y mirándolo con inferioridad, Aioria no podía sentir más que el odio hacia aquel ser, si no fuera por Athena y por él, no aguantaría a la persona más respetada por toda la elite de caballeros. – Solo quería decirte que Escorpio y Acuario pronto tendrán dueño, yo creo que a más tardar un mes, así que siendo justo te daré ese tiempo exacto, por lo que dentro de ese límite enfrentaras a Giles.

-Como usted ordene, patriarca. – Aioria contesto siento más la presión porque el plazo para hacerse caballero se estaba acabando. El pequeño león se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, pero la voz ronca de Arles le retuvo.

-Y Aioria – No volteo a verlo, solo espero a que el maestro dijera algún improperio contra su hermano o él.

-¿Si patriarca? –

-Aioria confió en que derrotes a Giles – Aioria abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, nunca hubiera esperado aquello del patriarca, aquel ser que le había hecho la vida imposible, que lo había avergonzado frente a otros aprendices; distinguió un tono de dulzura por parte de su superior, su voz ronca pareció más suave y por un segundo se le asemejo a la de Saga de Géminis.

-No lo defraudare –Respondió un poco más animado. –Se lo prometo patriarca.

Aquel pensamiento de Aioria hacia Saga no había errado por completo, como muy pocas veces Saga podía hacer que Ares dijera cosas no propias de él, pero que Saga sentía profundamente, aquel deseo de buena suerte hacia el menor, era un pequeño detalle que el caballero peliazul podía hacer por el hermano menor de Aioros, a la vez que se mezclaba con un grito de auxilio para que alguien diera fin hacia aquella pesadilla.

…

**Hola sorry por no subir cap. Pronto pero me lastime un dedo****, por lo que escribo más lento, espero que les guste este capítulo y que me den sus comentarios. Agradezco infinitamente a las personas que me han mandado mensaje o dejado sus comentarios, créanme que intento hacer lo mejor posible esta historia, pero agradezco correcciones que intentare hacer en el futuro.**

**Bien solo dos pequeños detalles.**

**Giles se me hizo un nombre padre, ya que significa portador del protector y es griego, yo se que Aioria no pelea contra nadie para obtener su armadura, pero me gusto darle un poco de emoción a esta historia.**

**Quise dejar que los santos obtuvieran su armadura a los 10 años, porque a los siete se me hacían muy poco, por lo que modifique un poquito ese detalle.**

**GRACIAS.**

**Atte: ddmanzanita.**


	4. La ultima lección

**Capitulo 4. Las últimas lecciones.**

Los demás santos regresaban, eso era seguro, el patriarca había ordenado que los demás santos dorados volvieran al santuario, las armaduras de sagitario y libra ya tenían un dueño y a pesar de que estos no estuvieran presentes, para la primera no había otro aspirante y para la segunda el dueño se negaba a volver al santuario. Acuario y escorpio aun faltaban, del aspirante de la onceava casa no recordaba casi nada, pero del de la octava sabía que su nombre era Milo y durante su infancia se había llevado muy bien con ese niño.

Rogaba a Athena que regresaran como fuertes caballeros dorados, pero más que nada que no lo juzgaran como lo había hecho todo el santuario a excepción de Marin, de ahí en más todos lo odiaban por ser el hermano menor de Aioros de sagitario.

-Hola Aioria – Le saludo la pelirroja sentándose a un lado de él.

-Hola ¿Qué haces aquí Marín? – El pequeño santo miro a la aprendiza de amazona, que se quedaba a un lado de él.

-Ya termine de entrenar y venia a atraerte noticias del caballero de Aries. – La amazona se hizo la desentendida cuando Aioria la miro sorprendido, como una niña como ella sabía informes sobre los caballeros dorados.

-¿Te refieres a Mu, Mu de Aries?-

-Ese mismo, me entere por mi maestra, que el caballero se niega a regresar al santuario. – Contesto la pelirroja ante la mirada insistente del pequeño león, que casi dejo caer su mandíbula al suelo. – Ha mandado una carta informando al patriarca, por lo que será también considerado un traidor por su ausencia junto al maestro de libra.

-Pero Mu. .. –Susurro Aioria sorprendido, pues no tenía idea de porque el pelilila no había regresado al santuario, si cuando se lo llevaron no quería irse de ahí, ¿Por qué ahora se negaba a volver? Solo una palabra cruzaba por su mente y era venganza, tal vez el santo de Aries se negaba regresar por el odio que había posiblemente también acumulado en estos años de ausencia contra Arles.

-Pero tu serás el santo de leo dentro de poco – La niña le miro fijamente y ladeo un poco su cabeza para ver mejor a Aioria.

-Pasado mañana. –

-No debes perder Aioria, estaré en las gradas apoyándote, confió en ti. –La niña se levanto dando un pequeño salto y corrió colina abajo hacia el campamento de las amazonas.

-Sabes que no ganaras. – Aioria se incorporo al escuchar la voz del español a sus espaldas, el santo de capricornio estaba recargado en una columna con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, tranquilamente. –No podrás ganar Aioria, Giles te dobla la estatura y tal vez en fuerza.

-Tú no sabes nada Shura – Rugió Aioria enfurecido y se acerco al español amenazadoramente. Shura abrió los ojos con tranquilidad justo a tiempo para detener con su mano el puño del castaño que se dirigía contra su rostro.

-Aun eres débil – Shura lo pateo en el estomago y lo arrogo contra unas columnas, las cuales se destruyeron al impacto contra el cuerpo del león, una nube de polvo se levanto, mientras las partículas se dispersaban, el peli verde miraba atento que el griego se levantara. - ¿Qué pasa Aioria, ni siquiera me dejaras probar excalibur en ti? Vamos Aioros solo tuvo con una, yo se que tu puedes con más, que el traidor de tu hermano.

Shura tuvo que esquivar una horda de rayos que se dirigían hacia él con furia, por lo que si no hubiera brincado el ataque de Aioria le hubiera dado de lleno. El castaño salió de la nube de polvo visiblemente molesto, Shura sabía que había hecho enojar Aioria al recordarle a su hermano, pero él tenía un propósito.

-Ya te lo dije – Aioria se limpio la sangre que corría por su labio. – En cuanto leo sea mía te voy a matar Shura.

-Tal vez la debilidad si viene de familia. – Shura miro como Aioria se lanzaba hacia él, primero volvió a detener el puño del león con su mano derecha, pero pronto Aioria le tiro una patada que tuvo que esquivar utilizando su otro brazo, lo empujo para separarse un poco de él, pero fue inútil el castaño volvió a lanzarle un puñetazo a la cara, del que logro librarse girando sobre su propio eje. Aioria ataco con su mano izquierda pero el peli verde volvió a detenerla, luego hizo uso de su otro brazo por lo que tuvo que detenerla con la mano que tenia libre, sosteniendo fuertemente al casi santo de leo por las manos. - ¿Y ahora Aioria? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Te golpeare, Shura. – Susurro enfurecido, sus ojos destilaban rabia, era como si fuera el mismísimo Hades quien estuviera frente a él, en lugar de Shura, por unos segundos el español pensó que si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto, pero una pequeña acumulación de energía en las manos del aprendiz lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Veamos, si él peso corporal o la fuerza de tu oponente es mayor al tuyo ¿Qué harías Aioria? – Shura lo empujo con una patada de nuevo, alejándolo de él, pero para su sorpresa el castaño controlo su caída y esta vez evito impactarse contra el suelo, corrió de nueva hacia él, con el puño en alto, pero esta vez el peli verde solo se hizo a un lado, tomándolo de la muñeca y jalándolo para que golpeara directamente el suelo. –En ese caso Aioria, tienes que usar la fuerza de él, para favorecerte a ti, usas sus habilidades como si fueran tuyas.

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? – Bramo enfurecido incorporándose de un salto y esta vez evaluando al español, que estaba frente a él inmutable. - ¿Qué diablos quieres?

-Darte tu última lección. – Shura empuño su mano, por lo que Aioria se preparo para recibir de nueva cuenta el impacto de la fuerza del español, pero este solo lo observaba atentamente. – Pasado mañana Aioria tendrás que estudiar a tu adversario para conocerlo como te conoces a ti mismo.

-¿De qué me serviría eso? – Aioria se exaspero y volvió a correr contra el santo de la cabra que se agacho y golpeo su costado, sacándole todo el aire y arrogándolo por los cielos, estaba a punto de caer, cuando Shura se elevo unos metros y pateo su espalda, haciéndolo impactarse contra un muro el cual se destruyo.

-Tienes que estudiar a tu oponente, si conoces los lugares que descuida al atacar, podrás descubrir sus puntos débiles. –Shura se acerco un poco a él, solo para cerciorarse que estaba bien, porque sabía que a la ultima patada le había dado un poco mas de fuerza de lo normal y pensó que Aioria estaría lastimado. –Mantente calmado cuando pelees y no te distraigas por nada, solo son tu oponente y tu nadie más.

-¿Qué eres mi maestro? – Se burlo Aioria respirando agitadamente en el suelo. Pero lo que el castaño no sabía era que el español, lo estaba entrenando y dándole la última lección para enfrentar a Giles en el coliseo por la armadura de Leo.

-Pasado mañana vas a pelear por leo, espero que mínimo tengas presente lo que te he dicho. – Shura lo miro una vez más, pero fue tan lastimero, porque hacia unos años Aiorios estaba en su lugar y el estaba tirado al igual que Aioria, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Shura te he escuchado a la perfección. – Aioria sonrío con un mohín. – Por ello se que no debo distraerme al pelear, ni tu tampoco. –Shura se dio cuenta tarde de la verdadera intención del castaño, cuando este alzo las piernas y golpeo a las piernas del español, lo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas en el suelo frio de mármol. - ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Por Aioros. – Menciono suavemente el peli verde.

…

Se despertó aun temprano más de lo usual para entrenar, aunque los golpes de Shura le había dado comenzaban a cobrarle factura, conocía algo de las intenciones que había tenido el español para ayudarlo de aquella manera, eso no cambiaba nada entre ellos, el seguía firme en su decisión y sabia que Shura esperaba que entre los dos continuara ese tipo de enemistad, pero aun así le agradecía al peli verde aquel detalle. Al final Shura había dicho por Aioros, sin utilizar la palabra traidor en toda la oración y pudo distinguir que lo dijo como si el santo de sagitario se lo hubiera pedido, nunca había entendido como al español le costaba vanagloriarse por haber asesinado a su amigo y al mismo tiempo sentir como su alma sufría al recordar las emociones de aquella noche.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas alrededor del santuario, el plazo estaba por llegar a su fin, era su única oportunidad si no lograba vencer a Giles jamás obtendría la armadura dorada de leo y ni siquiera quería pensar en que pasaría después de ello, se negaba a aspirar a otra armadura y jamás se quedaría como guardia en el santuario, no soportaría vivir a la sombra del santuario, quería resaltar, llenarse de orgullo y mirar a los dorados como sus iguales, a los santos de plata y bronce como subalternos, tenía que ganar, a como diera lugar, era la única forma en la que podría obtener su venganza y demostrarles a todos que equivocados estaban al haber dudado de él.

-Buenos días. – Le saludo un joven más alto que él, fácil le doblaba la estatura, robusto, era bronceado de la piel, llevaba el cabello castaño corto y tenía una ceja demasiado poblada, le palmeo la espalda amistosamente, pero le hizo perder todo el aire y casi caerse. -¿Aioria cierto?

-Sí, yo soy Aioria. – Respondió lleno de orgullo, irguiéndose con dificultad pues podría jurar que más de un hueso trono al erguirse completamente. - ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿No me reconoces? Y yo que me moleste por llegar hoy para poderte apoyar mañana, vamos continuemos corriendo. – El joven comenzó a correr, por lo que Aioria le siguió el paso con dificultad, pues sus pasos eran el doble que los que él daba, intento recordar quién diablos era pero por más que intento no pudo. – Soy Aldebaran de Tauro, me apresure a regresar de Brasil, al saber que mañana pelearías por tu armadura, tenía que apoyarte.

-Gracias. – Contesto sinceramente, mientras las imágenes de su infancia volvían lentamente a su mente, hasta que recordó al niño gordito que solía robarse la comida de la cocina con media horda de doncellas detrás de él, rio ante el recuerdo alegremente. - ¿Cómo te fue?

-¿Para qué? ¿Para conseguir la armadura dorada de tauro? – Aioria asistió, por lo que el santo de tauro continúo. – Pues me costó bastante, como a todos. – Soltó una carcajada que Aioria pensó que lo dejaría sordo, compartió su alegría, pues el pelearía mañana por la suya. – Me fue bastante bien.

-Me alegro de ello. - Contesto en un susurro.

- ¿Y cómo fue tu vida en el santuario? Fuiste el único que te quedaste aquí. – Aioria no pudo ocultar la penumbra que cubrió su mente y se vio reflejada en su rostro, el santo de tauro dejo de reír y lo miro unos segundos analizándolo. – Aioria… yo lamento mucho la muerte de Aioros.

-El era un traidor. –

-Pero eso no quita que fuera tu hermano y sufrieras por ello. – Aioria se sorprendió enormemente, él santo de la segunda casa había sido la primera persona después de tantos años de soledad y maltrato que le había dado el pésame por su hermano, Aioria lo miro agradecido, aquel comentario había liberado su alma de una cadena que llevaba años cargando y se convirtió en un objetivo más para llegar a ser el caballero dorado de leo, él deseaba llegar a estar con personas como Aldebarán a pesar de tener que aguantar a Mascara y Afrodita.

-Gracias. – Respondió palmeando el hombro del toro dorado que prorrumpió en una nueva carcajada, Aioria no dudaba que más de un santo o aspirante hubiera despertado, por la forma de reír del santo de tauro.

-¿Haz sabido algo de los demás? –

-Lo único que sé, es que Mu a pesar de ser el caballero dorado de Aries se niega a volver al santuario, respecto a Shura, Mascara y Afrodita han mejorado mucho sus técnicas, deberías de habértelos topado, ellos están aquí en el santuario. – Contesto deteniéndose pues a pesar de su buena condición el correr a todo lo que daba, mas el ir hablando había ocasionado que el aire en sus pulmones se acabara.

-Me tope con Afrodita y Mascara, pero ellos me pasaron de largo. – Respondió el santo tomándose la barbilla. – Y Shura se ha vuelto muy serio, casi no habla, además no recordaba lo pálido que era, haya en Brasil, mira si uno agarra color. – Rio estrepitosamente de nuevo, palmeando varias veces su espalda, como si fuera una piedra a la que estuviera golpeando. – Se que Shaka obtuvo su armadura a los 7 años, lo que mencionan de él es para temerse, se ha vuelto muy fuerte.

-He oído algo. – Menciono dejándose caer al suelo para descansar un poco, Aldebarán sonrio y le imito pero al dejarse caer, miro como el suelo se cuarteaba ante su peso. – Pobra casa de tauro – Murmuro, Aldebarán lo miro pero volvió a carcajearse.

-Creo que Milo o era él santo de acuario, no recuerdo bien, obtuvieron su armadura hace una o dos semanas, no podría vivir como él, ¿sabías que lo enviaron a Siberia a entrenar? – Aioria se paso una mano por los cabellos y elevo los hombros imaginándose el frio extremo por el que había tenido que pasar el santo de acuario o escorpión, para toparse a su regreso con el calor infernal de Grecia.

-Se va a derretir aquí. – Afirmo apuntando el sol con su dedo índice y para variar, el santo de tauro volvió a reír estrepitosamente, pero ambos se detuvieron al sentir un cosmos imponente, con una gran magnitud que despejaba tranquilidad, pero podía sentirse hostil , Aldebarán se levanto y saludo a un joven que venía con los ojos cerrados, de cabellos rubios largos y tez blanca hacia ellos, él rubio le contesto con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Aldebarán que haces aquí con Aioria? – Reprendió al otro santo, el cual solo alzo los hombros y esbozo una sonrisa. – Él, aun no es un santo dorado y no deja de ser el hermano de un traidor a la orden dorada, ¿Acaso el patriarca no te ha hablado de él?

-Otro más. – Menciono Aioria con fastidio, de los santos dorados presentes podía contar solo con Aldebarán, ese comentario le había dejado bien claro de que parte estaba Virgo, deseo por unos segundos que en lugar de las casas de Cáncer y Virgo estuviera Tauro para poder conversar con alguien que no se sintiera un dios. – Mañana te guste o no, seremos vecinos.

-Eso lo veremos. – Respondió Shaka continuando con su camino, Aldebarán lo miro apenado pues le incomodaba la escena, pero Aioria le resto importancia al fin, otro más que podría formarse en la larga fila de los que lo odiaban.

– Es todo un amor de persona ¿A que si? -

Y ambos santos rieron alegremente dirigiéndose hacia el santuario.

…

Escuchaba el ruido del coliseo que se sincronizaba perfectamente con los latidos de su corazón, podía oír los gritos de la audiencia llamando a Giles, hacia la arena y apoyándolo, él por su parte no ocupaba de nadie, se había entrenado solo y se convertiría en santo por sí mismo. Abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse en uno de las salidas hacia el coliseo del santuario, rodeado en su mayoría por oscuridad, mientras unas tenues lámparas a lo lejos intentaban iluminar la habitación.

Escucho claramente al patriarca llamar a Giles mientras las tribunas se volvían locas, el por su parte comenzó a acumular odio y rencor, el primero que se las pagaría seria ese tal Giles, por intentar aspirar a la armadura de leo, la cual le pertenecía únicamente a él. Cuando las puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo que lo llamaba el patriarca se hizo un sonido sepulcral, espero a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz del sol, mientras sus pupilas se adaptaban, escucho la voz estridosa de Aldebarán gritando su nombre, desde el público.

Afrodita y Mascara estaban detrás del patriarca mirándolo despotamente, entendió sus miradas a la perfección, ambos esperaban que perdiera; un poco más lejos miro a Shura recargado contra el muro destruido del coliseo, con las manos sobre el pecho, giro su rostro solo para verlo una vez y la mirada del peli verde le reflejo todo lo que sentía, sabía que Aioros estaría orgulloso de él como Shura lo estaba en aquel momento, el español desvió su mirada hacia la cloth de leo y Aioria siguió los ojos del español hacia la armadura dorada, guardada en su caja de pandora estaba reluciente a un lado del patriarca; aquella era su última prueba, Aioria asistió y Shura volvió su mirada al horizonte y cerró los ojos tranquilamente.

-¡Vamos Aioria! – Miro a Marín de pie sobre las gradas animándolo como había prometido, la pequeña pelirroja tenía que brincar para alcanzar a ver adecuadamente la arena.

Miro el suelo de arena y movió un poco sus pies para adaptarse al terreno, fue cuando se permitió ver por primera vez a Giles, fácilmente estaba de la altura del santo de tauro, se veían unos hipertróficos músculos, era de tez blanca y de cabello pelirrojo, bien, él era su único objetivo, como Shura había dicho no debía haber absolutamente nada que lo distrajera, en ese momento solo estaba la armadura de leo, él y Giles. El patriarca asistió dando iniciada la pelea, comenzó a girar mientras el otro le imitaba.

-¿Los escuchas traidor, me aclaman? – Se burlo con una voz ronca, el otro aprendiz, tensando todo sus músculos, Aioria supo que lo estaba intentando provocarlo pero a pesar de todas las emociones que se agolparon al escuchar la palabra "traidor", llego a controlarse lo que lo sorprendió de sobremanera tanto a él como a su adversario. -¡Hoy voy a vencer al traidor! – El público, comenzó a gritarle groserías y entre ellos escuchaba como hacían comentarios despectivos contra él y Aiorios, el aprendiz se aproximo hasta él y lo golpeo directamente en el rostro, retrocedió unos pasos y estuvo a punto de caerse. - ¿Qué pasa Aioria, ya no puedes hablar?

-La gente del santuario, tiene la mala costumbre de aclamar a los perdedores. – Se burlo escupiendo sangre hacia el suelo, paso el dorso de su mano por sus labios, miro la sangre que se había juntado en la parte dorsal al mismo tiempo que una gota de agua cayó del cielo a su mano y antes de que Aioria levantara la vista una lluvia torrencial había comenzado a caer.

-¡Maldito! – Gruño Giles.

-Ahora es mi turno. – El castaño se abalanzo ágilmente hacia Giles y levanto su mano, el otro aprendiz se cubrió, pero Aioria se agacho oportunamente y golpeo el estomago del gigante con una patada, el pelirrojo retrocedió falto de aire y cayó al suelo. - ¿Qué pasa Giles, ya no puedes hablar?

-¡Eso Aioria! – Le felicito tauro desde las gradas, a pesar de ser el único que lo apoyaba, su voz siempre se hacía paso entre las cientos que aclamaban a su oponente.

Aioria miro el cielo, dándole oportunidad a Giles de recuperarse y agradeció a los dioses por aquella ayuda, el sonido que producían los espectadores le sacaban de sus casillas y lo hacían desconcentrarse ahora no había absolutamente nada que le impidiera distraerse de su objetivo. Estúdialo, eso había dicho Shura, así que espero que el pelirrojo se pusiera de pie.

-¿Eso fue todo? –

El griego se abalanzo contra él, descargando su furia en cada golpe que daba, Aioria se esforzaba por detener los golpes pero pronto se dio cuenta que la fuerza física del pelirrojo era mayor a la de él, Aioria se cubrió un golpe con su mano derecha que iba directo a su costado, sosteniendo la mano de Giles, pero otro golpe impacto en su rostro rompiendo su defensa, el castaño cayó al suelo y Giles fue sobre él, le propino una patada en las costillas que lo hizo rodar y llenarse de lodo, Aioria se apoyo con sus codos sobre el fango y sacudió su cabeza, para ordenar sus ideas.

Intento incorporarse pero una patada lo volvió a derribar y lo lanzo contra la pared de la arena, Aioria cerró los ojos ante el impacto y cuando volvió a abrirlos unos haces luminosos de color azul se dirigieron contra él, cayó al suelo de rodillas sosteniéndose con sus manos, para evitar golpearse la cara, respiraba trabajosamente, pero antes de poder pensar en algo, Giles estaba a su lado y volvió a descargar un puño de golpes contra él.

-¡Vamos Aioria! –

-¡Aioria! –

-¿Por qué te aclaman traidor? – Giles lo elevo por el brazo y golpeo a Aioria de nueva cuenta, esta vez el león se deslizo unos metros por el fango, se detuvo con sus manos antes de volver a impactar contra el muro.

-Ya te lo dije, te voy a ganar. – Contesto entre cortamente, irguiéndose trabajosamente, miro al otro griego tomar una posición, donde tenía las piernas ligeramente separadas, mientras una mano la posicionaba al lado de su oído y la otra a nivel de sus costillas, imitando con sus dedos como si fueran garras. No escucho el nombre del ataque cuando tuvo que brincar para esquivar los haces azules que se dirigieron hacia él.

-¿Ahora huyes? – Se burlo.

-Leo será mía. – Aioria toco el suelo solo para impulsarse y dirigirse contra Giles, le fingió un golpe al rostro solo para posicionarse atrás de él y lograr golpearlo en el costado con todas sus fuerzas, Aioria lo había visto Giles descuidaba su defensa cuando iba a atacar, dejando la parte de sus costados completamente desprotegidas, si lograba fracturar una costilla, lograría detener a su oponente.

Giles se cubrió el costado muy tarde, recibió el golpe de lleno, se giro sobre sus talones y se dispuso a golpear a Aioria pero este se dejo caer al suelo y giro sus piernas para tumbarlo al igual que lo había hecho con Shura, cuando cayó al suelo, lo pateo de la misma forma que se lo había hecho a él, el publico guardo silencio y por unos segundos solo se escucho la lluvia; de repente los haces azules se dirigieron de nueva cuenta contra él, brinco para alejarse de ellos. Y vio su oportunidad.

-¡Plasma relámpago! –

Todo fue tan rápido, vio como múltiples rayos salían de su puño, mientras todo se iluminaba a su alrededor, los rayos que danzaban en el suelo se vieron potenciados por la tormenta que había, y al tocar el suelo mojado aumentaron aun mas su fuerza, dirigiéndose directamente contra su oponente que alcanzo a esquivar los dos primeros rayos, pero pronto la docena que venía impacto directamente en Giles, que prorrumpió un terrible grito y luego cayó al suelo.

El coliseo se congelo, cuando toco el suelo de nuevo, nadie se movía, nadie decía absolutamente nada, Aioria miro a Giles en el suelo respirando trabajosamente, sabía que la pelea se había acabado, se preocupo por el pelirrojo y se aproximo hasta él, lo miro con varias quemaduras que había ocasionado sus rayos de las cuales brotaban copiosa sangre, pero antes de sentirse feliz porque leo fuera suya y les había mostrado a todos lo que podía hacer, se sintió mal por la salud de su oponente.

-Giles – Le llamo, pero el aprendiz solo emitió un sonido gutural, se acerco hasta él, se pasó una mano por detrás de sus hombros y se dispuso a llevarlo a la enfermería. Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del coliseo pero la voz de Arles le detuvo.

-¿Aioria a dónde vas? – Se detuvo en seco y giro solo el rostro para mirarlo de reojo. – Tienes que recibir a leo, ahora te pertenece.

-Patriarca, leo siempre ha sido mía. – Respondió secamente. – Y si me disculpa tengo que llevar a Giles a la enfermería.

-No, el es un perdedor. – Sentencio fríamente el patriarca.

-El ocupa atención. –

-Y tú debes venir por leo. –

Vio como un joven de cabello azul oscuro, brinco las gradas hacia la arena y se dirigía hacia él, tenía una mirada arrogante y su tez era de color morena, tenía unos ojos azules oscuros que lo miraban insistentemente como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-Yo me encargo, tu ve a por leo. – Aioria se lo paso y el otro lo levanto con facilidad a pesar de que le doblaba al igual que a él, el tamaño, por unos segundos miro en su cara una sonrisa sádica y burlona, que le recordó al aspirante de escorpio.

-¿Milo? –

-El mismo. – Le sonrió ampliamente lleno de orgullo y le estrecho la mano, ahora el también pertenecía a la elite dorada.

….

**Continuara…**

**Gracias a los que me siguen o me han puesto de autor favorito se los agradezco de verdad, también a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejarme comentarios. Ahora para aclarar…**

**Si shura tenía una buena relación con Aiorios era más que obvio que en algún punto ayudara a Aioria por ser el hermano menor de su mejor amigo.**

**Deje a Shaka obtener a la armadura a los 7 porque si lo estaban los demás obteniendo a los 10, pues shaka la obtuvo antes que todos ellos.**


	5. La primer asamblea dorada

**Capitulo 5. La primera asamblea dorada.**

El sol ilumino la tierra completamente, colocándose en el centro del cielo, castigando con sus rayos de fuego a todos los que residían debajo de él, Aioria vestía ostentoso leo desde que había recibido su armadura, de toda la orden solo lo había felicitado Aldebaran, los demás se la pasaban encerrados en sus templos, si llegaban a toparse con él, pasaban de largo o hacían una pequeña inclinación de cabeza por la obligación del protocolo. Como habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos, nadie podía creer que ellos eran el resultado de aquellos niños que corrían intrépidamente por todo el santuario haciendo travesuras, porque a pesar de tener otros motivos no dejaban de ser travesuras, en aquel entonces eran regañados solo por Shion quien era el único que en realidad les dolía que los regañaran, mientras doncellas, Aioros, Saga, Kanon, Afrodita y Mascara luchaban por controlarlos, hasta el perfectísimo Shaka era travieso en aquel entonces.

Rio por lo bajo y se le escapo un suspiro lleno de melancolía, absolutamente nadie podría decir en ese momento que algún caballero dorado tenia amistad con otro, todos estaban excluidos en su templos, realizaban sus actividades diarias y regresaban a sus guaridas como leones después de alimentarse, poco se frecuentaban y cuando lo hacían era porque les tocaba trabajar juntos.

Aioria rio de nuevo, sus ex compañeros aprendices lo miraban con recelo pues el no solo ya era caballero, si no que era uno de la elite de los caballeros dorados, la más cercana a Athena y la última línea de defensa del santuario. Estaba sentado en las escalinatas que llevaban de leo a cáncer contemplando el coliseo a lo lejos, se recargo sobre su brazo que estaba apoyado sobre su rodilla y volvió a suspirar. ¿En qué momento su familia se había ido a la mierda?

-Buenas tardes caballero. – Le saludo cortésmente acuario, mirándolo fríamente; Aioria distinguió en su voz que lo hacía por protocolo no por gusto. – Pido permiso al guardián de este templo para pasar.

-Adelante, caballero. – Respondió de la misma manera, sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirarlo. -¿Cómo vas con el clima?

Camus lo miro por unos segundos, estudiándolo, pero se relajo al saber que Aioria solo lo preguntaba para hacer el día menos aburrido de lo que era y la verdad era que estaba acalorado.

-La diferencia entre el clima de Siberia y Grecia es demasiado, esto es como el infierno para mí. – Contesto el francés aproximándose hacia su interlocutor. Aioria se incorporo y miro al peli azul con ese semblante serio con el que había regresado de su entrenamiento, habían destruido por completo al niño que existía en él, no quedaban sentimientos en aquel joven.

-Lo supuse, ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? – Ofreció. No espero contestación y entro a leo, sabía que si dejaba a acuario decidir le diría que no, él era muy difícil de tratar, Camus lo siguió en silencio hacia la parte privada del quinto templo, le tendió el vaso que el acuariano que lo en frio con su cosmos.

-Gracias. – Contesto antes de empinárselo todo. – Si me permites tengo que cumplir un mandato.

-Está bien. – Respondió Aioria restándole importancia.

-Aioria. – Camus se detuvo a la entrada de la cocina y miro al otro joven. – Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia del vaso con agua.

-No fue nada, se veía que lo necesitabas. – Aioria miro por una fracción de segundo el intento de sonrisa de acuario, por lo que rio alegremente. – Camus, aquí no cobramos por sonreír.

El santo de la ánfora le sonrió y continuo su camino, Aioria lo observo desaparecer hasta la negrura de la casa de cáncer, volvió a adoptar su posición en donde estaba antes de que el otro apareciera y continuo mirando el santuario, soplo sus flequillos y pensó en Aioros, ¿Qué pensarían los demás santos de él?, hasta donde el recordaba todos miraban al su hermano como el ejemplo de perfección de santo, hasta Saga lo admiraba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siendo el ejemplo, destruyo tan rotundamente su imagen, con el peor de las traiciones?

-_"Santos dorados, hoy por la noche, tendremos asamblea dorada." –_ Escucho la voz del patriarca hablándole vía cosmos. – _"Los diez deben presentarse al salón patriarcal antes de la media noche"_

Aioria se levanto molesto, soportar a uno de los caballeros dorados era una cosa, pero cuando el resto se juntaba el león conocía a la perfección que él era el la diana de sus burlas y comentarios despectivos, aparte frente a todos ellos el no dejaba de llevar la sangre de un traidor y claro los otros no dudan al recordárselo. Bajo las escalinatas hasta el campamento de las amazonas, esperando pacientemente a que la pelirroja se apareciera por ahí al sentir su cosmos.

-¡Aioria! – Le saludo a lo lejos, se aproximo hasta él corriendo y le abrazo. - ¡Eres un santo! ¡Un dorado!

La amazona se separo de él para observar detenidamente los detalles de la armadura de leo, paso su mano por la hombrera de la armadura deslizando su mano, apreciando los detalles, miro a Aioria sorprendida de tener frente a ella una de las 12 armaduras doradas.

-Es impresionante. – Menciono asombrada la pelirroja, fuera de sí. – Aioria es increíble, eres un santo.

-Lo sé. – Dijo lleno de orgullo levantando el pecho. –Gracias por creer en mi Marín.

-Sabia que lo lograrías, eres muy fuerte Aioria. – Sonrió ella dejando de tocar la armadura y poniéndose al lado del león. –Solo me debes un favor.

-¿Un favor? – Respondió leo lleno de intriga.

-Sí, nada es gratis Aioria. – Ambos rieron alegremente, la amazona tomo la mano del santo dorado, ambos se ruborizaron al contacto. – Debes confiar en mí, porque dentro de poco yo también aspirare para ser la amazona del águila, necesito de ti.

-Ahí estaré. – Aioria le sonrió, apretando suavemente su mano. –Siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites.

La amazona volvió a abrazarlo y rio alegremente, Aioria la miro por unos segundos contemplando a su amiga y próximamente compañera de armas, la pelirroja se sentó a un lado de él y miro al horizonte mientras aun tenia agarrada la mano del santo de leo.

…

La noche había consumido el cielo azul para tornarlo de negro, no había luna aquella noche, por lo que el santuario se encontraba en completa oscuridad, el salón patriarcal relucía por algunas velas que estaban encendidas entre sus pasillos, que iluminaban tenuemente la estructura de mármol, dos enormes puertas custodiaban su entrada, en medio de ella una alfombra se hacía paso hasta el trono donde el patriarca se sentaba habitualmente, que aun se encontraba vacío; se escuchaba el eco de unas pisadas que se aproximaban a la sala.

Un santo de cabello rubio, con los ojos cerrados ocultando sus orbes azul celeste entro a la sala, contemplo que esta estaba sola al no sentir un cosmos del otro lado y empujo una de las puertas para entrar, como había sentido estaba completamente vacía, pero un cosmos se aproximaba a la misma habitación.

-Buenas noches, Shaka. – Saludo alegremente el santo de la segunda casa a su semejante, el rubio hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Buenas noches, Aldebaran. – Le contesto, el santo de virgen y se percato que el otro llevaba dos paquetes en las manos. - ¿Qué estas cargando?

-¿Esto? – Menciono el santo levantándolo un poco. – Son las disculpas de Mu de aries y del viejo maestro Dokho de libra, que por motivos importantes no han podido asistir a la reunión.

-Esto no debería de sorprendernos. – Respondió la voz de Afrodita de piscis, que entro a la habitación jugueteando con una rosa en sus manos. –Ellos siempre desobedecen el mandato del patriarca.

-Sabes bien que están ocupados. – Menciono a forma de precaución del santo de la segunda casa.

-Lamentamos decir la verdad sobre tu amigo. – Contesto agresivamente Mascara de la muerte, miro al santo de la segunda casa con los paquetes en las manos y rio mordazmente. – Ellos podrían llegar a ser considerados traidores.

-Pero aun no lo son. – Milo llego oportunamente, se posiciono al lado de tauro y miro a los otros caballeros.

-Ello no los elude de su responsabilidad, nadie tiene derecho a faltar a una asamblea dorada. – Shura entro ondeando su capa, miro al igual que cáncer los paquetes que el santo de tauro llevaba en sus manos.

-Si tuvieron motivo o no, ello lo decidirá el patriarca. – Camus entro y una onda helada lo acompañaba para intentar calmar el calor que estaba haciendo a pesar de que era noche, se veía al santo algo molesto y sofocado por el clima.

-Falta Aioria. – Menciono Mascara notando la ausencia del santo de la quinta casa. – No me sorprendería que no viniera, después de todo aquí está el asesino de su hermano.

-Se pudo haber quedado dormido. – Contesto en burla Afrodita, riendo junto a su amigo.

-El vendrá. – Defendió Aldebaran al otro santo que estaba ausente. Pronto se dejo sentir el cosmos del santo de leo que estaba subiendo las últimas escalinatas del santuario, encontró y el ambiente se tenso al instante.

-Buenas. – Dijo Aioria a forma de saludo paso a un lado de Shaka y se detuvo unos segundos, miro al santo de virgo y sonrió. – Buenas noches vecino. – Se burlo Aioria.

-Buenas Aioria. – Menciono Shaka tensándose ante la presencia del cosmos hostil de Aioria.

El ambiente se tenso, más de un santo miraba al último que se había incorporado a la orden y no por miedo, si no que sabía que Aioria tenía motivos para atacarlos en cualquier momento, Shura le miraba fijamente, Mascara y Afrodita se habían acercado entre ellos.

-Fue una suerte que lloviera, deberías agradecérselo a Camus. – Se burlo Mascara de la muerte de Aioria. – De otra forma estarías perdido.

-Mi poder… -Comenzó Camus pero fue interrumpido por Aioria que elevo su cosmos en señal de amenaza.

-Si aun dudas de mi fuerza, podría demostrártelo o solo por palabras te sabes defender Cancer. – Contesto Aioria enfurecido, Mascara al igual elevo su cosmos para comenzar pelea.

-¡Maldito traidor! – Espeto Mascara acumulando su cosmos en su dedo índice.

-¡Alto! – El patriarca hizo presencia y de inmediato todos se arrodillaron ante su presencia a excepción de Aioria, Milo lo miro de reojo lleno de odio, como osaba aquel ignorar el protocolo del santuario, tal vez no se equivocaban a decirle que la sangre rebelde de Aioros corría por las venas de su hermano menor.

-Porque no me sorprende. – Menciono hastiado el patriarca. – Solo tengo una cosa que advertirte Aioria, tus acciones pueden ser juzgadas de la misma manera que tu hermano, siendo un traidor o puedes corregir tu nombre. Esa es tu elección. Pero si eliges la primera cualquiera de ellos puede ser la mano ejecutadora, puede ser tu amigo – Hizo una pausa y miro por unos segundos a Shura que se mantenía con la cabeza hacia abajo. – o un compañero de armas tu decide de qué lado estas.

-Yo le soy fiel a Athena. – Respondió enfurecido el león, al ponerlo en aquella situación ocasionaba que santos como Milo, Camus y Shaka dudaran de él, los demás no tenía caso el intentar caerles bien, pero a esos tres habían sido sus amigos y esperaba en el fondo que ahora que era también un caballero dorado su amistad continuara.

-Si es así, no tenemos de que preocuparnos, levántense santos dorados. – Todos se colocaron dejando el pasillo libre, del lado derecho estaba Afrodita, Camus, Shura y Milo, mientras del otro lado estaban en el siguiente orden Shaka, Aioria, Mascara y Aldebaran. El patriarca camino lentamente hasta su trono y se dejo caer en él.

-_Observa Saga, aquellos eran los santos en los que esperabas tu salvación y no han hecho más que arrodillarse ante mí. – _Le dijo el dios a su prisionero._ – Si les dijeran que se mataran entre ellos lo harían, no existe vínculos de hermandad y amistad entre ellos._

_-Aun hay tiempo. – _Repuso Saga débilmente, pero para aquel entonces de verdad que dudaba que alguno de sus compañeros lo rescataran.

_-Si Saga, aun hay tiempo, para que pueda acabar con ellos, serán los primeros que destruiré del santuario, comenzare con Aioria para cuando los demás se den cuenta será muy tarde. Voy a acabar con todos ellos, los hare sufrir. – _Sentencio Ares, complaciéndose del escalofrió que hacía sentir a Saga.

_-Jamás lo lograras, te lo juro, si no te detengo yo lo hará alguno de ellos, vas a sentir lo que un caballero dorado es capaz, hasta de hacer sufrir a un dios. – _Amenazo Saga de igual manera.

-¿Dónde está libra y Aries? – Aldebaran dio un paso al frente y camino hasta el patriarca, para entregarle los dos paquetes que habían mandado los santos correspondientes. - ¿Cómo los obtuviste?

-Maestro, Mu y yo somos grandes amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y me pidió el favor que se lo entregara. – Contesto el santo sinceramente.

_-No todo está perdido. – _Le dijo Saga a Ares, él lo sabía, Mu y tal vez Dokho desconfiaban ampliamente de él, de eso estaba seguro.

-_Cállate, de ellos me encargare primero. - _

Leyó en las cartas la excusa de Mu, donde se refería que al tener el don del antiguo patriarca, Shion se encontraba muy atareado arreglando armaduras, por lo que le era imposible regresar al santuario; por su parte Dokho se negaba a volver hasta que la nueva Athena le ordenara que dejara su antigua tarea encomendada en los cinco picos, hasta entonces se ausentaría de todas las reuniones, pues la mismísima Athena le había encomendado una tarea aun más importante.

-La excusa de ambos santos aun no es suficiente. – Menciono el patriarca fríamente. – Si ambos continúan así serán considerado traidores al santuario, pero por el momento lo dejaremos así.

-Como usted diga patriarca. – Respondió Aldebaran regresando a su lugar.

-Les llame porque quería entregarles sus actividades dentro del santuario, quiero que supervisen a aprendices y guardias en algunas reparaciones que están haciendo al santuario. – Se levanto y les entrego unas hojas con sus horarios a cada uno. – Pueden retirarse.

Los santos dorados hicieron una reverencia a excepción de Aioria de nuevo, Milo miro de nueva cuenta al león, sus ojos destellaron odio y Aioria le contesto con la misma mirada, cuando el peli azul se levanto empujo con el hombro a Aioria quien también se había tensado para recibir el impacto.

-Aioria, si vuelves a desobedecer el protocolo, te hare arrodillarte hasta que claves la nariz en el suelo. – Sentencio Milo mirándolo directamente.

-Quiero verlo. – Le reto el león de la misma forma.

La sala se fue vaciando lentamente, hasta que solo perduro Milo frente al patriarca quien estaba en silencio mirando al escorpión de la octava casa.

-Maestro aun debemos de dudar del santo de leo, por precaución, lo que hizo Aioros fue imperdonable y Aioria podría seguir con los mismos pasos a su hermano el traidor, por venganza. – Comenzó el peli azul.

-Estas en lo correcto, Milo de escorpio, aun dudo de él. – Miro como el santo de la octava casa se llenaba de orgullo. - ¿Propones algo?

-Permítame seguirle y estar al tanto de las acciones del león. – El patriarca asistió gustoso, eso posiblemente daría un enfrentamiento entre los dos santos y si tenía suerte ambos podrían matarse mutuamente.

-Bien. – Le autorizo el patriarca.

-Y quería pedirle una cosa más… -

…

Bajo hasta su templo en situaciones como aquella, agradecía ser la última casa, miro pasar a todos los santos restantes que miraban amenazadoramente al león que iba por delante de todos, sintió que un cosmos se rezago era el de escorpio que aun continuaba en el salón patriarcal. Se cruzo de brazos esperando que el santo de la cuarta casa hiciera presencia y dejara de estarse escondiendo en la oscuridad de su templo.

-Mascara, se que estas ahí. – Respondió tranquilamente se recargo en un pilar mientras escuchaba la risa demoniaca de su amigo.

-Florecita ya no te asustas tan fácil, no como antes. – Se puso a un lado de él, recargado en otro pilar mirando las espalda de la casa de acuario elevo la vista hacia el cielo y lo contemplo en silencio, con poca gente se sentía cómodo en un silencio pero Afrodita era diferente, a pesar de ser un poco más delicado en todo, tenía el mismo temple de acero, era cruel al igual que él y su ideología de justicia era la misma.

-No lo han notado. – Menciono Afrodita absorto en sus pensamientos. – Los demás no lo han notado.

-¿Notado? – Mascara devolvió la vista hacia el joven de cabellos celestes que estaba a un lado de él.

-No se han fijado que el patriarca es…

-Saga de géminis. – Mascara elevo los hombros restándole importancia al hecho. –Amigo mío, no importa quién esté sentado en esa maldita silla del poder, mientras la justicia se haga por la fuerza.

-Ya sé que la fuerza absoluta es la llave para la justicia absoluta. – Le cito imitándolo Afrodita. – Ya lo sé y lo comparto contigo, no hay otra forma, se que el más fuerte es capaz de mantener la paz.

-Entonces ¿Qué te preocupa? Si los mocosos no se han dado cuenta haya ellos. – Mascara bajo las primeras escalinatas apuntando los templos debajo de él.

-Es que a veces dudo de él, Saga ha cambiado. – El santo de la doceava casa sacudió su melena que ondeo con el viento. – No importa, Saga ha mantenido la paz estos años en el santuario.

-Además el saber su secreto nos ha traído beneficio a ambos, ¿Cuántas personas has matado, sin ninguna represalia? ¿10? ¿30? ¿50? – Comenzó el santo a contar las decenas con los dedos, Afrodita sonrió de medio lado.

-He perdido la cuenta, pero aun no te supero amigo, en eso tú me llevas la delantera. – Respondió con un mohín, mientras cáncer elevaba el pecho con orgullo. – Solo lo hago con más clase.

-Eres cruel, eso eres. –

-Mira quien dice. – Se burlo el de cabellos celestes.

-Yo les doy una muerte rápida, algo dolorosa pero rápida. – Digo modestamente soltando una carcajada.

-¿Tu benévolo? – Rio el otro. – Tal vez sea una muerte lenta, pero no les duele, yo embellezco a la muerte, tú en cambio rindes tributo a la muerte sangrienta y dolorosa.

-En este negocio, cada quien tiene su forma Afro, tu puedes ser todo lo delicado que quieras, en cambio yo, me doy todo el placer al verlos rogar y suplicar por sus muertes. – Afrodita lo miro con desaprobación y el otro sonrió a un mas.

-Al final somos los más crueles de los doce. – Admitió Afrodita, pero el de la cuarta casa le resto importancia, tomo por el hombro a su compañero emocionado.

-Somos mejores que estos, el mismísimo Shura no sabe que ha matado a Aioros por orden de Saga, don perfecto sigue viviendo en la mentira. – Menciono el de cáncer.

-Lo sé, pero si un día llegan a descubrir a Saga nos señalara con un dedo. –

-Si lo descubren, lo matamos antes de que abra la boca. – Sentencio el santo de la cuarta casa. – Afrodita el poder es lo mejor, lo sabes.

-Claro que lo sé. – Mascara se despidió de él, con un ademan y comenzó a bajar directo hacia acuario. Miro por unos segundos más hacia las estrellas y luego se detuvo unos segundos para observar que Afrodita miraba con insistencia el salón papal, siguió su mirada y vio a "el patriarca" observando el cielo, negó suavemente y continuo bajando, al tiempo que su amigo entraba a su casa para descansar. Mañana seria otro día.

…

**Continuara.**

…

**Hola muchas gracias Andrea de cisne por tu comentario de verdad lo agradezco, como no tienes una idea, por ti me apresure a escribir el capitulo así que aquí esta, el capitulo espero que te guste. **

**Me estoy basando mucho en episodio g que es una parte de saint seiya.**

**Después de obtener su armadura, Aioria continuo siendo tratado de forma déspota por algunos dorados y otros caballeros.**

**Afrodita y Mascara sabían de qué Saga era un usurpador, pero no estamos seguros o al menos yo de que el ellos supieran que Ares era el que gobernaba sobre Saga y por ende al santuario. **


	6. Aun podemos rescatar algo del pasado

**Capitulo 6. Aun podemos rescatar algo del pasado.**

Abandono el salón patriarcal después de todos, se había quedado solo con el gran patriarca solo para pedirle un favor, se lo había concedido así que, agradeció de nueva cuenta a la figura frente a él y salió del templo. Cuando paso por piscis no vio a su dueño, así que supuso que Afrodita estaría dormido o en su jardín, continuo su descenso hasta la casa de Aries. Miro un poco al horizonte con sus ojos azules y afilo los sentidos.

A pesar de ser noche, Milo recorría las estructuras derribadas por batallas milenarias en completo silencio, se dirigía a un pequeño bosque donde corría un arrollo, mismo que desembocaba en las playas de cabo sunion, tenia años sin ir y fue uno de los lugares predilectos donde paso su último tiempo en el santuario, después de que Shion muriera y a ellos literalmente les sacaran del santuario. Al aproximarse al bosque que estaba teñido en completa oscuridad pudo sentir un cosmos que emanaba en su profundidad, el peli azul hizo gala de sus habilidades de caballero dorado para aproximarse al dueño de aquel cosmos, pero cuando lo vio a lo lejos no pudo más que sonreír.

Miro al santo de acuario, quien estaba recargado en la corteza de un árbol mirando fijamente el agua que corría atraves de las piedras sin ni siquiera ser detenida por ellas, a la vez que emanaba un cosmos frio intentando controlar el clima abrasador de la ciudad de Grecia, que a pesar de ser noche no dejaba de sofocar al mago de los hielos.

-Sigues viniendo aquí. – Camus no se inmuto tenia rato que había sentido la presencia del escorpión quien tampoco había hecho mucho para ocultar su cosmos.

Milo se sorprendió de que su amigo solo lo mirara fríamente, sin ningún sentimiento y se pregunto acerca de los castigos impuestos por el maestro a su alumno para borrar todos los sentimientos de este, pero Milo le conocía y sabía muy bien que dentro de la cara de iceberg que expresaba su amigo, muy en el fondo seguía el niño que había conocido en su infancia, solo era cuestión de molestarlo un poco.

Desde que habían llegado al santuario ninguno de los dos se había buscado, esperaba que el otro fuera en su búsqueda, pero de entre los dos no se hizo uno. Se habían mirado antes de que Aioria peleara por leo, pero en ese momento Milo paso muy altivo al lado de Camus mientas que él otro le ignoro olímpicamente por lo que cada uno continuo con su camino.

-Tú también. – Contesto Camus después de observarlo por un rato, su voz asusto a Milo, pues este se había preparado para hacer todo un monologo frente al otro peli azul, pues dudaba que le contestaría y hasta se había preparado para golpear a Camus con tal de arrancarle algunas palabras.

-Veo que aun puedes hablar. – Se burlo, Camus lo miro fríamente, digamos que si las miradas mataran Milo hubiera muerto aquella noche. – Prometiste escribir. – Le recrimino.

-No sabía a dónde te enviaron, Milo – Respondió el acuariano. – Además no había mucho que decir.

-Yo se que hubo mucho que decir, Camus. – La mirada del escorpión se sincero con la del otro que poco a poco se iba descongelando, Milo se acerco un poco mas hasta donde estaba y se dejo caer en el suelo. – Nos prepararon para un entrenamiento duro, pero cuando llegamos haya te puedo apostar a que era lo que le seguía a duro.

-Pero lo logramos, estamos aquí. – Para sorpresa del escorpión el acuariano se sentó a su lado.

-Si quieres aclimatarte deberías dejar de usar tu cosmos. – Le recomendó Milo tranquilamente Camus lo miro atentamente hasta que su cosmos se fue extinguiendo lentamente. – Cambiaste mucho. – El otro peli azul alzo una ceja invitando a continuar. – Te hiciste más aburrido.

- Y tú no avanzaste del retraso mental que tenias. – Milo y Camus se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos de ver su amistad aun ahí, sin ninguna daño a pesar del tiempo trascurrido y ambos soltaron la carcajada, Milo rio aun más, pues casi se infartaba al oír la risa del acuariano de nuevo, que pensó que nunca más escucharía.

-Sigues igual de amargado. –

-Tú sigues siendo un idiota. –

-Te tengo una sorpresa. – Camus miro atento al otro, buscando algo en sus manos, pero solo noto una pequeña hoja que llevaba en su mano. – Se que el clima de Grecia te molesta y para tu suerte, amigo mío te toca hacer las rondas en la tarde ¿Verdad? -

-Así es, Milo –

-Me vas a amar, cuando te diga que el patriarca me ha dado permiso de intercambiar el turno contigo. – Milo le tendió la hoja mientras Camus la tomaba entre sus manos y miraba el horario de las ex rondas del escorpión.

-Te tocaban las de la mañana. – Dijo pensativo. – Muchas gracias Milo.

-No fue nada, ya sabes qué buena persona soy. –

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con que tus rondas son a las 6:30 de la mañana ¿O sí? – Camus miro a su amigo quien se llevo una mano al pecho fingiendo indignación.

-Camus, me ofendes. – Menciono sarcástico el otro, Camus volvió a reír ante la ridícula interpretación que Milo hacia frente a él para fingir que no había tenido otras intenciones. – Esta bien tu ganas, si tenía otro motivo.

-Lo sabía. –

-Era para dejarnos tiempo para pasar juntos, tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos. – Milo sonrió mientras lo miraba por el filo del ojo, el otro oji azul asistió tranquilamente y cerró los ojos.

…

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad que había en el recinto patriarcal Aldebaran y Aioria estaban frente el patriarca quien los había llamado ante su presencia. Había transcurrido aproximadamente 3 meses desde la primera asamblea dorada, desde ese tiempo todo había seguido una normalidad monótona.

-Aldebaran de tauro y Aioria de leo.-

-Si, gran patriarca. – Menciono respetuosamente el santo de tauro.

-Tengo dos paquetes que deben de ser entregados a sus destinatarios personalmente, así que ustedes han sido los elegidos para llevar dicho encargo, ambos paquetes son un ultimátum para los santos de oro de Aries y Libra para que se presenten ante mí, de lo contrario serán considerados traidores. – Menciono Ares con su voz ronca, hizo una leve pausa para analizar las reacciones de los dos santos frente a él, que no se inmutaron ante la sentencia que estaba dictando.

-Mu de aries no se ha presentado ni una sola vez desde que recibió su armadura dorada de aries, por lo que ha demostrado cierta rebeldía ante nuestra diosa Athena y el santuario mismo y como ya saben la rebeldía no es tolerada… - volvió a pausar y miro esta vez al león dorado fijamente, mientras expresaba una sonrisa de burla debajo de la máscara. – Es la última oportunidad de que vuelvan al santuario.

-Patriarca pero Mu…- Intervino Tauro a favor del santo de la primera casa. – Mu está reparando las armaduras, oficio que le enseño el antiguo patriarca Shion.

-Dejemos que el santo de aries se justifique el solo. – Sentencio fríamente Ares.

-Para la diosa Athena es importante que sus caballeros tengan sus armaduras en correcto estado, de lo contrario no podríamos defenderla adecuadamente. – Aioria menciono a favor de Aldebaran, Ares sintió su rabia arder pero logro controlarse.

-Creo haber dicho que Mu, era el adecuado para defender ese punto, Aioria. – Ares se removió intranquilo en su asiento, molesto por el comentario de ambos santos dorados. – Continuemos, por otro lado el santo de libra nunca se ha presentado en el santuario, incluso en los tiempos del antiguo patriarca nunca vino, por lo que me ha intrigado bastante la razón del autoexilio del santo de libra, así que lleven estos dos paquetes a esos santos y vuelvan con las respuestas. Aldebaran iras a los cinco picos y tu Aioria iras a Jamir, no hagan que me arrepienta, ahora retírense.

-Como usted ordene. – Mencionaron los otros dos santos por protocolo pues ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo con cumplir con aquella orden, nunca se habían preguntado porque el antiguo maestro de libra se negaba a ir al santuario, pero en parte aun recordaban que el mismísimo Shion les había dicho que Dokho de Libra tenia una de las misiones más importantes que Athena podía encomendar a un santo y que se comparaba o superaba a la de ser el patriarca, Shion no les dijo cual era exactamente, pero sabían que era más importante de lo que ellos podían llegar a imaginar.

Ambos salieron con el entrecejo arrugado y se miraron por unos segundos, dudando aun de la orden del patriarca, porque Arles quien había expresado profundo respeto al maestro de libra en el pasado ahora lo estaba considerando un traidor, ambos dudaron tremendamente del patriarca por aquella orden dada, además Mu era el único que podía reparar armaduras en toda la orden de Athena era obvio que estuviera atareado reparando armaduras.

-Vamos. – Suspiro resignado Aioria. – No vayan a considerarte a ti también un traidor.

-Aioria. – Respondió del santo de tauro. – Tú tampoco eres un traidor.

-Pues en el santuario ese es mi segundo nombre. – Menciono el pelirrojo sonriendo a su par. – Vamos entre más rápido hagamos esto mejor.

Comenzaron a descender por el camino de las doce casas, a pesar de ser un solo camino, este se encontraba en su mayoría despoblado y los residentes de las casas muy pocas veces les daban el paso a viva voz, simplemente ellos elevaban su cosmos para cruzar la casa, mientras el dueño le respondía de igual manera autorizando su paso. Así es como llegaron a leo.

-Bien, creo que partiré mañana a Jamir. – Menciono Aioria mirando al guardia de la segunda casa.

-Yo me iré hoy mismo. -

-¿Para qué? – Alderaban golpeo el hombro de leo que se entumió al instante, mientras este consideraba que algún dio le diría a tauro que sus muestras de afecto llegaban a causar un inmenso dolor.

-¡Para alcanzarte con Mu! – Contesto como si fuera lo más obvio, volviendo a palmearlo "dulcemente" en la espalda, mientras mostraba su inmensa sonrisa. – Ya sabes que las amistades son pocas aquí en el santuario.

-Lo sé – Menciono desganado, pues el león podía contar con tres dedos a sus amigos y aun le sobraban dos, Marin era la única en el santuario que lo había ayudado de verdad.

-Entonces como mis amigos se van a reunir en Jamir por primera vez tengo que ir al convivio. – Menciono Aldebaran bajando las escaleras mientras reía alegremente. Aioria tardo unos segundo más en captar la idea del santo de tauro que le había dicho que entre la lista de amigos de tauro se encontraba él.

-Bien aun me sobra un dedo. – Menciono entrando a leo.

…

Aldebaran miro a acuario sentado en una pilastra y frente a él estaba recargado Milo quien hablaba animosamente mientras el otro santo escuchaba con atención, cuando se percataron de su presencia el escorpión grito su nombre mientras Camus lo saludaba con una inclinación de cabeza, respondió el saludo al dúo y continuo su camino hacia la salida del santuario.

-¿A dónde irá? – Pregunto Milo apuntándolo con la barbilla, Camus alzo los hombros en negación.

-El patriarca los había mandado llamar. – Contesto el otro con indiferencia.

-Ha cambiado mucho, nada es igual. – Milo se sentó al lado del otro para contemplar el atardecer que miraba fijamente el otro santo.

-Desde que Saga desapareció… -

-Te equivocas Camus, fue desde que Shion escogió a Aioros como el siguiente patriarca, pero ahora que lo recuerdo. – Milo miro al otro santo mientras este le respondía la mirada fríamente. – Aioros jamás me pareció un traidor, Shion lo iba a nombrar patriarca. ¿Por qué alguien como él haría algo como eso? Iba a ser el santo más grande de todos nosotros, él era el ejemplo a seguir, entrene toda mi vida para llegar a ser alguien como Saga o él.

-Te entiendo. – Camus dirigió una mirada desconfiada al salón patriarcal, tenia días planteándose las sospechas que comenzaban a rondar por su cabeza en cuestión a Arles. – Pero el poder nos cambia, tal vez como Arles tomo el puesto antes que él, no pudo soportarlo e intento asesinar a Athena.

-Pero Cam, los conocimos, eran como nuestros hermanos y la actitud que ellos mostraron jamás te dio un indicio de que fueran a hacer algo como eso ¿O sí? – El francés negó y Milo lo miro consternado. – Algo debió pasar aquí, algo que solo Saga, Aioros y tal vez Arles sepan.

-Lo importante Milo es que Athena sobrevivió al intento de asesinato de Aioros. – Respondió Camus volviendo a dirigir su mirada al salón patriarcal, esta vez Milo lo imito y para sorpresa del griego, notaron que el patriarca los miraba fijamente a ellos dos, como analizándolos a profundidad como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos o escuchar lo que platicaban, cuando se percato de la mirada de los dos santos, se dio la media vuelta y se hundió en la oscuridad del templo. -Algo raro pasa con él. -

-Tal vez sea la edad. – Camus lo miro con burla, mientras el griego reía a carcajada suelta. – Vamos que edad tendrá unos ¿80 años? ¿120? Vamos Cam, no me hagas esa cara, a lo mejor el también puede envejecer a la velocidad de la luz. - Milo rio de nueva cuenta mientras el francés tenía una sonrisa en los labios y se le notaba que estaba intentándose aguantar la risa.

-Milo, estás hablando del anciano. – Milo soltó la carcajada abierta mientras el otro se ponía rojo. – Perdón del patriarca, todo es tu culpa.

-O si claro. – Menciono riendo aun más.

…

-¡Maldición! – Ares entro a la recamara del patriarca y cerró la puerta con una descarga de energía, su cosmos luchaba por escapar y atacar a aquellos santos dorados. -¿Qué estarían planeando esos dos?

-Ellos son amigos. – Respondió Saga al dios, quien se encontraba agitado ante la idea de que tal vez ellos dos estuvieran a punto de descubrirlo o sospechando de él, pues sabía que no podría sobornar toda la orden con poder como lo había hecho con Marcara y Afrodita.

-No puedo permitirlo, no dejare que unos adolescentes intenten destruir mi plan, yo destruiré al santuario. – Se acerco al espejo que tenía en la habitación y se miro de frente, para observarse. – Nadie sospecha de ti, Saga, piensan que eres Arles, el antiguo ayudante del patriarca.

-Alguien te detendrá, tenlo por seguro. –

-¡Nadie lo hará! Los dos santos mas fuertes están derrotados uno bajo tierra y el otro bajo mi poder, que harán unos mocosos llenos de orgullo y egoísmo por ti, pobre diablo, que harán por la Athena que está muerta.

-Ellos te detendrán. – Saga estuvo a punto de decir que sentía de vez en cuando un cosmos cálido que lo rodeaba, él sabía que Athena estaba viva, podía sentirlo, pero era mejor dejar a Ares creer que la había matado.

-Los destruiré uno por uno, comenzare por separarlos, los alejare de nuevo del santuario y empezare por destruir sus amistades. Eso se me da bien ¿O no Saga? Has pensado en lo que sintió tu amigo Aioros sintió al verte con la daga dorada a punto de matar a Athena.

Saga no respondió, tenía una idea de lo que su hermano pudo haber sentido, decepción, tristeza, melancolía, odio, furia, enojo, pero esperaba que tras esa cascada de sentimientos se encontrara la compresión.

-O bien cambiemos de situación, también destruí la amistad de Shura con Aioros. – Se burlo Ares. – Destruí las expectativas del santo perfecto, no me imagino lo que el estúpido de capricornio debió de sentir, todavía recuerdo que vino con lágrimas en los ojos diciéndome que Aioros había muerto.

-Solo espero el día que te destruyan. –

-Morirás junto conmigo y muchos de tus amigos. –

-Ya no importa lo que tenga que sacrificar con tal de que dejes el santuario en paz, escúchame bien Ares cuando tenga la oportunidad no dudare en matarte. –

-No puedes ni siquiera mover tus dedos ¿Cómo lograras matarme?

-Te juro que lo hare. –

-No importa lo que jures, ya no importas más y tengo el plan perfecto para alejar a escorpio de acuario y destruir las posibles amistades entre los santos dorados. Te lo he dicho ya el santuario es mío. –Ares golpeo con su puño el espejo frente a él, que se rompió en mil pedazos. – Voy a destruir todo.


	7. Siempre sospechamos del algo

**Capitulo 7. Siempre sospechamos de algo.**

Entre al onceavo templo con calma, sabía que Camus se encontraba en la parte privada del templo de acuario y como era de esperarse este se encontraba a una temperatura más baja de lo normal, por lo que sintió su piel erizarse. Cuando entro a la cocina observo al peli azul sentado absorto en sus pensamientos, mientras removía con una cuchara la comida que tenia frente a él, cuando se percato de la presencia del otro, arrugo el entrecejo y lo miro enojado.

-Llegas tarde. – Menciono invitándolo a sentar donde se encontraba el plato para el escorpión.

-No sabía que tuvieras tantas ganas de comer conmigo. – Se burlo Milo, mientras acuario lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Tengo algo que decirte Milo. – Suspiro el francés, elevo su cosmos para buscar el cosmos de otra persona que pudiera escuchar la plática que iba a llevarse a cabo entre los dos, pero el cosmos de Shura, Afrodita y Mascara estaban en sus respectivas casas mientras la de virgo se encontraba en el salón papal.

-Pues bien, confiesa de una vez. – El escorpión se dejo caer en la silla y comenzó a comer apresuradamente, en los últimos días había adquirido la costumbre de ir a comer a acuario con Camus para pasar un rato con él y durante las noches después de regresar de entrenar se detenían unos segundos en las escalinatas de escorpio para platicar o comentar cosas ocurridas durante el día. – Vamos no tengo toda la tarde.

-Cálmate. – Pidió acuario llevando sus platos hasta el fregadero y se recargo sobre este. – Tengo sospechas y cometo una falta grave al sospechar de él, pero…

-Se a que te refieres. – Camus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar las palabras que abandonaron la boca del escorpión. – Yo también las tengo, el patriarca no confía en nosotros.

-Que Mu y el maestro de libra no asistan a las asambleas doradas, me preocupa, ellos saben o sospechan de algo que nosotros no. – El francés soltó con tranquilidad al ver que su amigo también había sentido lo mismo que él. – Su cosmos es muy agresivo en ocasiones.

-¿Tú crees que el patriarca…?- Pero Camus lo interrumpió abruptamente ya que ambos sintieron el cosmos de Afrodita bajar hacia las escalinatas de acuario.

-No lo sé Milo, pero hay que estar atentos. – Milo introdujo un trozo de carne a su boca y comenzó a masticarlo, mientras Camus se dirigía hacia la sala de acuario.

…

Escuchaba caer el sonido del agua hacia al vacio, donde encontraba un eterno enemigo de rocas que intentaban impedir el trascurso natural del liquido cristalino, una silueta se encontraba sentada observando con tranquilidad y paciencia aquel continuo combate que había perdurado durante generaciones, Dokho permanecía en silencio observando el encargo encomendado por Athena, sintió la brisa de la cascada salpicar su rostro dulcemente y suspiro, dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado, como lo había hecho por años, hasta que estos se convirtieron en siglos, siglos llenos de soledad, donde no había abandonado ni una sola vez su puesto ni la promesa que había hecho a Shion.

Sonrió al recordar al lemuriano, como lo extrañaba, si Shion tan si quiera se encontrara vivo, al menos tendría conversaciones vías cosmos con el acerca de cómo se encontraba el santuario y los caballeros, pero hacía años que el destino le había arrebatado esa posibilidad, así que desde entonces cada vez que miraba el cielo, buscaba la constelación de Aries a la cual le lanzaba preguntas y comentarios que solo el viento respondía y el agua escuchaba.

Se percato de la presencia de un cosmos poderoso que se acercaba con velocidad hasta él, pero a pesar de su poder se sentía la tranquilidad de su dueño, nunca antes lo había sentido pero sabía de sobra que era un caballero de oro, no podía ser Saga, Afrodita, Mascara o Shura pues estaba al tanto del poder de estos y reconocía su cosmos con facilidad, pues ya su mejor amigo en su época de patriarca los había mandado para entrenar, pero en aquel entonces sabía que las verdaderas intenciones de Shion era que envió a los chicos a hacerle compañía.

-Ni que me fuera a volver loco por la soledad. – Comento alegremente el chino. – Solo hablo con una cascada que ni siquiera me responde. – Rio ante su propia broma y cuando escucho una risa estrepitosa detrás de él, volteo alarmado, no porque lo hubiera sorprendido, que no lo era, si no por la potente garganta que podría emitir una risa como aquella, que seguramente había asustado a mas de algún animal o persona en la lejanía.

-Maestro Dokho de Libra. – Saludo Aldebaran haciendo una profunda reverencia ante el mayor, pero solo de edad, pues el santo de tauro le sacaba varios metros de altura.

-Aldebaran de Tauro. – Digo al reconocer la armadura de la segunda casa, el santo se incorporo y le sonrió animadamente, se aproximo hasta un lado de él y le entrego un paquete. – El patriarca se lo manda maestro.

Dokho se levanto de su posición y le dio la espalda a la cascada, se dirigió hasta el toro dorado y tomo de entre sus manos una carta sellada por el mismo "patriarca". La observo por los dos lados intentando detectar algún error cometido por el supuesto santo papal, pero no la encontró. Rasgo el sobre con sus dedos y desplego la carta que solo contenía algunos párrafos. Comenzó a leerla y sonrió ante la posible desesperación y temor en la que se encontraba el patriarca ante su ausencia.

En ella el patriarca expresaba su descontento ante la enorme cantidad de ordenes desobedecidas por el santo de libra, que no se había presentado al santuario durante años, aquí el chino se rio, si supiera que no había pisado el santuario durante siglos. Apremiaba de su presencia ante él para justificar su desobediencia ante las órdenes del patriarca y de la misma Athena. Le reiteraba que todas las armaduras tenían dueño a excepción de la de sagitario, donde su antiguo dueño, Aioros de sagitario había intentando asesinar a Athena y huyo con la armadura, la cual en la actualidad su paradero era desconocido. Al final y a forma de despedida le amenazaba que si seguía negando su presencia en el santuario, sería considerado un traidor, por lo que tendría que proceder con el protocolo correspondiente.

-No me la pega… - Menciono con desagrado Dokho.

-¿Qué maestro? – Respondió tauro que había estado distraído contemplando el paisaje, que hacía unos momentos el mayor veía con tanto interés.

-Nada, nada, vamos a dentro a contestar al patriarca. –

-¿No piensa ir al santuario? –

-No, la misión que me dio Athena es más importante, si ella fuera la que enviara esta carta, me tendrías en el santuario en menos de 1 hora. Pero no es así. – Dokho camino mecánicamente hasta su pequeña choza, abrió la puerta lentamente e invito a Alderaban a pasar quien se tuvo que agachar para entrar. – No te preocupes por mí. – Contesto al ver la cara del de la segunda cara llena de consternación. - Athena me dio esta orden, así que a ella servimos y yo le obedezco al pie de la letra. Al menos que Arles esté planeando algo, no veo porque me necesiten halla y Athena no me lo pida. – Touche, en la cara de Aldebaran se sembró la duda, que Dokho quiso implantar a propósito, necesitaba de aliados que vigilaran al patriarca y el toro dorado era el indicado pues Mu de Aries se negaba a regresar al santuario por el momento.

Tomo lápiz y papel, mientras le indicaba a Aldebaran donde estaba la cocina por si tenía hambre, mientras él se dirigió hacia su recamara para contestar al "patriarca". Se sentó en su escritorio y dejo su bastón sobre el mismo, coloco la hoja de papel amarillento percudido por el polvo y la humedad y comenzó a escribir:

"_Patriarca, lamento de sobremanera no poder atender a su petición, pero la orden que Athena me dio fue muy clara y de la cual usted debe de estar al tanto, es más importante que cualquier deber que usted pueda otorgarme, por mas honor que me traiga, ya que la diosa a la que ambos servimos me ha ordenado mi permanencia aquí, si nuestra amada diosa Athena me necesita en el santuario con una sola palabra pronunciada por sus labios o escritas por sus benditas manos, me bastaran para estar ahí."_

_Atte: Dokho de libra._

-Haber si así me deja en paz de una vez. – Menciono Dokho con una sonrisa, sabía que el nuevo patriarca no estaba al tanto de su misión, por lo que se preocupaba, pensando tal vez en un acto de rebeldía, ¿Era el o los patriarcas eran más ineptos cada vez? Le comenzó a llegar un olor a comida proveniente de la cocina.

Se apresuro doblo la carta, la coloco en un sombre que después sello, tomo su bastón y brinco de la silla, camino con paso mecánico hacia donde se encontraba tauro y lo encontró tarareando una canción mientras servía los platos de la cena, Dokho sonrió ampliamente, su primer cena decente después de muchos años, pues tenía que reconocerlo la comida olía muy bien. Aldebaran le indico que se sentara y le coloco un plato vaporoso delante de él. Cuando el toro dorado se sentó frente a él le extendió la carta, mientras reía.

-¿Ocurre algo viejo maestro? – Pregunto Aldebaran con una ceja alzada al ver al honorable caballero de libra riendo.

-Es que todos los caballeros de tauro que he conocido me doblan la estatura. – Rio recordando a su compañero Aldebaran del siglo XVIII, casi eran cortados todos a la misma medida, altos, robustos y musculosos. – Dime ¿Cómo están las cosas por el santuario?

-Van bastante bien maestro. – Respondió el gigante llevándose un bocado a la boca. – Las casas están ocupadas desde hace varios meses a excepción de la de sagitario.

-¿Hasta el santo de géminis está en su casa? – Soltó la pregunta al aire, pero vio al otro negar por lo que sonrió. – Ya veo, entonces no soy el único exiliado del santuario por una orden de Athena me sorprende que el patriarca no me entienda a mí, pero si justifique la ausencia del caballero de géminis.

-Es que … - Tauro guardo silencio y miro extrañado al santo de libra, quien solo le sonreía tranquilamente, como había pasado algo como eso por alto, si bien eran cierto que géminis estaba investigando a Poseidón jamás había asistido a ninguna asamblea dorada.

-¿Y cómo están los demás pequeños? – Cambio la plática, al ver al otro enormemente sorprendido por su cuestionamiento que había surtido el efecto deseado. Tardo unos segundos en contestar pero luego lo miro atentamente.

-Bien, no somos una orden muy unida. –

_-Porque no me sorprende_. – Pensó el mayor de los dos.

-Mu no ha regresado al santuario, desde que recibió Aries. – Comento el santo de la segunda casa.

-Lo sé, Mu y yo mantenemos correspondencia frecuentemente, por él se que tu y él tienen una gran amistad. – Menciono orgulloso.

-Me alegra que no solo hable con la cascada. – Bromeo el otro, ambos santos dorados rieron mientras Dokho se levantaba para llevar su plato al fregadero. – Mascara y Afrodita son los más allegados al patriarca junto con Shaka, Camus y Milo son los caballeros de acuario y escorpión y tienen una gran amistad, Shura se ha vuelto bastante serio y Aioria pues el…

-Me imagino lo que paso. – Comento, para él no era desconocida completamente la historia por la que estaba pasando el santuario ni tampoco lo que posiblemente pudo haber ocurrido, aquella noche trágica cuando murió Aioros. – Pobre Aioria, pero entre mas cuesta cumplir la meta, más grandioso es el triunfo.

-Así es. – Le dio la razón, se incorporo y llevo su plato al fregadero y lavo ambos platos en silencio. –Pues bien maestro, me ha alegrado mucho el verle, pero me dirijo a Jamir para encontrarme con Mu y Aioria. – Salió de la casa acompañado por el mayor, que lo primero que hizo fue voltear hacia los cinco picos.

-Me ha alegrado ver cumplidas las expectativas de Shion. – Y con esta frase ambos santos se despidieron tomando cada quien su camino, Dokho volvió hacia la cascada retomando su antiguo lugar y Aldebaran se apresuro para llegar a su convivio.

…

Miraba intensamente la casa por debajo de él, con intranquilidad, mientras las mismas imágenes se repetían monótonamente y su alma lloraba como aquella noche. ¿Fue posible lo que ocurrió? ¿Cómo alguien como él, como Aioros de sagitario intento matar a Athena? Se levanto de las escalinatas y descendió dos escalones pero se detuvo de golpe. Tenía años que solo se limitaba a cruzar sagitario ya que se sentía mal, como si la casa le recriminara el asesinato de su dueño, como si hubiera cometido el peor pecado, aun peor del que intento cometer su amigo.

-¿Por qué? Lo tenías todo. – Jamás por su cabeza paso que Aioros de sagitario fuera a convertirse en un traidor, no lucia como tal, de hecho era todo lo contrario, era el ejemplo a seguir incluso hasta para Saga de Géminis.

Analizo una vez más aquella noche, el estaba en su casa sentado tranquilamente en la sala principal de capricornio, esperando que Aioros volviera del salón patriarcal, pero primero sintió elevarse el cosmos del patriarca y luego el de su mejor amigo, después de ello solo recordaba la orden.

_-"Aioros de Sagitario a intentado asesinar a nuestra diosa Athena, elimínenlo". –_

Sintió el mismo vuelco que su corazón dio aquella noche negra, primero no lo creyó pero cuando el patriarca se dio cuenta que no se movía de capricornio la orden se hizo personal, pues tenía rato que Mascara y Afrodita habían salido de sus respectivas casas, despertó de su asombramiento y se dirigió a encarar a su amigo para que le dijera una razón, pero no, hizo lo que todo traidor, intento excusarse, lloro amargamente al saber que tendría que matarlo y que la imagen de perfección que el tenia se vería destruida por sus propias manos. Pero ante él se mostro serio y frio, lo único que pudo hacer por el fue acabarlo con su mejor técnica excalibur y prometer el cuidar de Aioria.

Pero algo no cuadraba y le causaba incertidumbre en su proceder.

Se encamino decidido retrocediendo los dos escalones bajados y se dirigió hacia el salón patriarcal, subió acuario y piscis completamente absorto en sus pensamientos que se limito a solo saludar a sus a sus dueños y continuar su camino, cuando llego el salón estaba sumido en la oscuridad que le había caracterizado en los años que llevaba Arles como patriarca, camino directamente hasta la sala del trono donde vio a al santo por encima de los 88 caballeros sentado tranquilamente, hinco una rodilla y hizo una reverencia.

-Shura de capricornio, ¿Qué te trae ante mi presencia? –

-Patriarca, yo me preguntaba si podría consultarle a Athena, sobre el día que intentaron asesinarla. – Pidió humildemente Shura sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Shura ya se lo hemos preguntado muchas veces, ella está muy agradecida contigo por lo que tú hiciste aquella noche por su vida, la salvaste de Aioros de Sagitario, aquel traidor que intento asesinarla – El patriarca intento sonar lo más convincente posible pero aun la duda perduraba en el rostro del santo de capricornio.

-Gran patriarca y si fue alguien más. –

-¿Cómo quien? Tus compañeros eran muy jóvenes aun… -

-No sabemos nada del santo de Geminis, yo – Pero lo interrumpió abruptamente el patriarca al tiempo que él se levantaba y se giraba.

-El santo de géminis está detrás de ti. –

-¡Saga!- Se sorprendió de ver al mencionado vistiendo géminis detrás de él.

-¡Explosión de galaxias! – Shura fue arrogado contra una de las columnas del salón principal, escucho su cuerpo crujir y escupió sangre al caer al suelo, la técnica de Saga lo había tomado desprevenido.

-¡Excalibur! – Cuando su técnica más poderosa golpeo a Saga la armadura se desbarato frente a él, era una ilusión. ¿Eso quería decir qué? Se giro rapidamente pero lo primero que vio fue que la máscara del patriarca se encontraba en el suelo, cuando elevo su vista y vio a Saga vestido en la investidura del patriarca su corazón dio un vuelco. -¿Saga que has hecho? ¡¿Dónde está el patriarca?!

-Yo soy el patriarca. – La cara de Saga se retorció en una sonrisa sardónica y lúgubre, Shura aun lo observo sintiendo como su sangre ardía en sus venas. Todo lo que había creído era una mentira. El asesino a Aioros injustamente. -¡Satán imperial! -

-¡Excalibur!- El poder golpeo justamente la cabeza de Shura, quien se doblo al sentir el dolor de aquella técnica penetrando su cerebro, las ideas comenzaron a confundirse, su juicio se nublo y le fue muy difícil pensar. Se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza intentando concentrarse mientras solo veía los pies de Saga frente a él.

-_Lo tengo a mis pies Saga, el primero que se dio cuenta y el primero en morir. – _Menciono Ares fríamente.

_-No lo hagas, si matas a Shura que dirán los otros. – _Respondió preocupado Saga al ver a Shura indefenso ante aquel dios despiadado.

_-Somos muy buenos mintiendo. – _Le recordó.

_-¡No lo mates! – _Pidió débilmente Saga, observando a Shura intentar mantenerse consiente. – _Por favor, Ares no lo mates._

_-¿Así que también le guardas aprecio a este guardián? ¿Estás preocupado por él, Saga? –_Se burlo el dios de la guerra cruel, de aquel dolor que podría causar a los humanos un dolor que le era tan complaciente.

-No puedo concentrarme. – Suspiro Shura frente a él, tomándose la cabeza con fuerza, logro volverse a poner de pie. Miro una vez más a Saga frente a él, pero cuando vio sus ojos inyectados en sangre dudo de quien tenía en frente. – Tú no eres Saga. – Balbuceo.

_-¡Shura! – _

-Satán imperial. –

-¡Excalibur! –

El impacto del santo de la cabra fue a estrellarse contra una de las pilastras del salón, que se derribo al ser partida a la mitad, mientras el poder que solo podía ser utilizado por el patriarca volvió a golpear a Shura justo a la mitad de la cabeza. El español cayó de rodillas esta vez y solo alcanzo a sostenerse con los brazos, estaba rendido mentalmente, era como si le hubieran destruido una parte del cerebro, su juicio estaba completamente nublado frente al poder que el dios estaba ejerciendo sobre él.

Ares se agacho tranquilamente al sentir disminuir el cosmos del español que había quedado atado con aquel último golpe, tomo la máscara entre sus manos y se la volvió a colocar tranquilamente en el rostro, mientras veía a Shura pelear contra el mismo, hasta que se rindió.

-Mataste a Aioros de Sagitario y debes de estar orgulloso de lo que hiciste, defendiste a Athena por orden de tu patriarca, quien soy yo, esa es la única verdad, una verdad que tu comprendes y acatas a la orden ¿Entendido Shura?. –

-Entendido gran patriarca. – Shura se incorporo lentamente, hizo una última reverencia y se retiro. Comenzó a descender las escaleras y cuando llego a Piscis se encontró a Afrodita y Mascara de la muerte, a quienes saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y continuo su camino.

-Está herido. – Murmuro Afrodita a su compañero, pues vio que del brazo de Shura corría un pequeño hilo de sangre.

-Mejor elección tomamos nosotros. – Repuso el santo de la cuarta casa, al ver que el español descendía hacia acuario. – Saga no iba a dejar que su obra perfecta se fuera al carajo.

-Pudimos haber sido nosotros, Mascara. – Termino la plática el santo de la doceava casa.

…

-Espero que te haya gustado lo que hice por él. – Se burlo Ares volviéndose a sentar en el trono, mientras sentía la angustia que había sentido Saga hacia unos momentos desaparecía. – No querías que lo matara, así que mejor he controlado su mente, así tengo un perro más ante mi poder.

Saga no respondió, no podría sentirse peor, era uno de los santos dorados más poderosos e impresionantes del santuario y de un momento a otro vio todos sus logros y posibles triunfos desbaratarse frente a él, pero no fue todo lo que se destruyo aquella noche cuando Ares tomo posesión de su cuerpo por completo, con sus propias manos mato a Arles, horas después de la muerte de Shion.

Fingiendo ser él, le arrebato a Aioros la posibilidad de ser patriarca, cosa que deseaba en realidad pero que no esperaba que se cumpliera de aquella forma, después intento matar a Athena y ordeno la ejecución de Aioros, posterior a ello, mando matar por Mascara y Afrodita a cuantos se enteraron de su verdadera identidad. ¿Cuántas muertes pesaban sobre su conciencia?

Pero tenía la esperanza en Shura, cada vez que el santo de capricornio acudía al salón patriarcal por lo ocurrido aquella noche, Saga luchaba elevando su cosmos en un intento de llamar la atención del otro, pero este solo aguardaba sus dudas dentro de él, pero aun confiaba en que el español se daría cuenta pronto de lo que ocurría.

Pero aquella noche cuando se doblego ante el poder de Ares, temió por la vida del español, si Ares lo deseaba hubiera podido matarlo ahí mismo, Shura no estaba en posición de pelear, a pesar de poder utilizar su ataque más poderoso no podía ni concentrarse para lanzarlo, mientras el Satán imperial le destrozaba la mente. Pero agradeció profundamente que la indignación de Shura cambiara por intriga al saber que quien tenía en frente a pesar de ser el cuerpo del mismo, estaba siendo manipulado por otra persona.

Confiaba aun en que Shura lograba vencer el ataque imperfecto de Ares y recobrara la cordura, o bien, que Mu, Dokho o cualquier otro desbarataran aquella mentira y destruyeran a Ares no importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar por ello, ya no le quedaba nada, su orgullo hacía años que había sido destruido, su fe destrozada, su fuerza agotada, la esperanza evaporizada, solo deseaba que aquel dominio ejercido sobre el terminara de cualquier forma.

-Gracias a Shura he encontrado la forma de destruir todas las amistades de tus amigos, Saga. – Se burlo Ares. – Solo esperemos que regresen Aioria y Aldebaran para darles a conocer la gran noticia.

_-¿Qué piensas hacer? – _

-Ya lo veras, Saga. – Ares elevo un poco su mano y golpeo una de las estatuas de Athena con su poder. – Este santuario poco a poco comenzara a decaer. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde en matar a Shura en ese estado? ¿O deshacerme de Mascara de la muerte o Afrodita? O aun mejor ¿Cuánta provocación ocupara Milo de escorpio para destrozar a Aioria?

_-¿Por qué? – _

-Viniendo de tu parte esa pregunta es tonta, somos uno Saga, ya deberías conocerme. – Ares camino mecánicamente hacia los restos, donde pateo la cabeza de Athena, mientras veía la pequeña estatua de Athena en el suelo, en especial su cabeza separada de su cuerpo que ahora se encontraba a unos metros de distancia. – Placer, solo placer, no ocupo ningún motivo o razón para destruir este santuario, solo el placer y regocijo que pueda causarme el dolor de insignificantes humanos, que se creen dioses por saber utilizar el cosmos…

-¿Qué harás? – Pregunto el peli azul angustiado, de que otra muerte pudiera pesar sobre su conciencia.

- Ya lo veras, no te impacientes Saga. –

…

**Continuara…**

**¿Cómo va? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? Se aceptan comentarios.**

**Andrea gracias por comentarme siempre, de verdad eres un motivo por los que hago o intento hacer los capítulos.**

**Algunas aclaraciones. **

**No creo que los santos dorados hayan sido tontos, que se hubieran hecho era otra cosa, pero sí creo que más de uno tuvo sus sospechas acerca del patriarca y creo que si Athena no hubiera aparecido, tal vez Milo o Aioria hubieran llegado a desenmascararlo.**

**Dokho era uno de los que conocía que el supuesto patriarca no era Arles pero nunca menciono el porqué no le dijo a los otros dorados, pero se menciona que la desconfianza de Mu venia del mismo santo de libra.**

**En el episodio G, se ve a Shura tener conflictos con lo que ocurrió con Aioros, por lo que va con el patriarca y descubre a Saga por lo que recibe el Satán imperial dos veces hasta que es dominado por la técnica, que perduraría hasta las 12 casas, salvo en algunos momentos como en la lucha contra los titanes donde Saga intercede antes Ares para que libere la conciencia de Shura y este pueda evitar ser asesinado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	8. El mal se culmina dentro de mí

**Capitulo 8. El mal se culmina dentro de mí. **

Caminaba por aquel paisaje inhóspito, en busca del hogar del santo de Aries, pero para ese momento se encontraba enormemente sorprendido del lugar que le rodeaba estuviera tan desolado e inhabitable, que pareciese abandonado por los mismos dioses y al mismo tiempo que Mu viviera en un lugar como aquel, elevo su cosmos esperando que Mu, hiciera lo propio para poder localizarle, pero esto no sucedió.

-Maldición. – Se quejo, giro en torno suyo para intentar ubicarse, al tiempo que miraba el paquete que llevaba en su mano. - ¿Dónde estás?

Camino por unos segundos, mientras el aire soplaba fuertemente debido a la altura de aquella montaña donde se encontraba parado en medio de la nada, recorrió unos segundos a paso lento, intentando localizar el cosmos del guardián de Aries, que sabía que estaba ocultándolo. Se acerco a un acantilado y permaneció en su filo, sintiendo como el aire golpeaba el paredón debajo de él y se elevaba buscando una salida para continuar su curso, miro el vacio unos segundos, viendo la caída que podría matar a cualquiera y mas por la forma caprichosa de las piedras debajo de él, que habían adoptado la forma de picos. Retrocedió al ver unas piedras debajo de su pie caer al vacío y perderse en la inmensidad de la caída.

-Buena decisión. – Menciono alguien a su espalda, Aioria no se inmuto al reconocer que el cosmos que había estado escondiéndose, se encontraba detrás de él.

-Mu. – Le llamo, se giro para observar al pelilila con ambos puntos en la frente observándole atentamente.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Aioria de Leo? – Mu se acerco un poco a su igual, clavando su mirada en el león dorado que lo observaba con atención.

-El patriarca me ha enviado… -

-Ya veo. – Menciono Mu al ver el paquete que llevaba en la mano, Aioria observo que miraba el otro y le tendió el paquete. El dueño de la primera casa lo tomo tranquilamente y lo observo pacientemente. – Sígueme, por favor.

Aioria asistió y se encamino detrás de Mu, caminaron en silencio por pequeñas veredas que normalmente estaban rodeadas de enormes acantilados, donde cualquier error de equilibrio podría causarle la muerte a cualquiera, observo a lo lejos una edificación que tenia entre seis y cinco pisos, pero no observo ninguna entrada a nivel del suelo, o al menos eso podía observar a lo lejos.

A medida que caminaban por la enorme montaña, alcanzo a contemplar un pasaje de piedra, que en forma de puente conectaba una montaña con la otra, a sus lados se erguían dos imponentes acantilados, Aioria pudo observar que al fondo de estos se encontraban numerosas armaduras destruidas vestidas aun en esqueletos, que permanecían inmóviles.

Mu observo al santo de leo, mirar atónito aquel valle desolado, por lo que se detuvo unos segundos y espero a que su compañero terminara de ver aquella obra siniestre que servía de protección a su torre.

-Es el cementerio de las cloths. – Repuso tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo puede haber tantas armaduras en este lugar? – Aioria se agacho, quedando en cuclillas, clavando sus ojos castaños en la pila enorme de esqueletos que aun portaban sus antiguas armaduras dañadas. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?

-Con certeza no lo sé, jamás se lo he preguntado a Dokho de libra, pero me imagino que debió ser un lugar decisivo de batalla en la anterior guerra santa, donde miles de caballeros perdieron la vida. – Menciono el carnero dorado, Aioria lo miro a él y después volvió a posar su vista en aquel tétrico cementerio bajo sus pies.

-¿El santuario sabe de esto? – Pregunto a su par, quien solo elevo los hombros.

-No lo sé. – Aioria se incorporo mirando a Mu frente a él, que miraba tranquilo la escena, pues el santo se encontraba por más que acostumbrado a aquel lugar. – Sirven de protección a mi torre, pues aquellos caballeros que sirvieron a nuestra diosa y que observas al vacio, atacan a cualquier caballero que intente venir a reparar su armadura o pase por el sendero, intentándolo arrojar por el barranco en donde a su fondo se encontraran con rocas puntiagudas.

-Son solo esqueletos. – Bufo Aioria, pues no encontraba que protección podría darle a Mu aquellos santos caídos.

-Lo sé, pero siempre que se aproxima un caballero, el pasaje se llena de niebla y aquellos esqueletos con escases de cosmos podría hacerte resbalar al vacio y como vez la caída no te dará un recibimiento del cual escapar. – Aioria reparo en lo que Mu decía al ver la acumulación de rocas puntiagudas al fondo del acantilado.

-¿Por qué hacen eso? – Aioria resoplo frustrado ante aquel hecho, ¿Qué motivo tenían aquellos santos para atacar a sus iguales?

-Es algo muy tétrico, tu y yo hemos venido por otro camino, pero cualquier santo que no conozca estas montañas como yo, solo encontrara ese pasaje para llegar hasta la torre, muchos santos han perdido la vida al desviarse del camino y caer en aquellas estalactitas, lo hacen para que se reúnan con ellos en la muerte, debido a que los celos han crecido dentro de ellos.

-No puede ser. – Mu rio por lo bajo al encontrar graciosa la frustración de su compañero que aun parecía al niño que solía ser el aspirante de leo y que hacía unos años los habían separado.

-Sí, no hubiera llegado a dónde estabas, hubieras tenido que enfrentar aquello, es una trampa mortal, no conocías el lugar, en el cual llega a reinar una densa niebla, al verte atacado intentarías evitar el golpe y al moverte saldrías del camino y caerías a tu fin. Es algo verdaderamente ingenioso ¿No lo crees? -

-Tendría que avanzar en línea recta para mantenerme en el camino, de lo contrario caería. – Menciono para sí mismo el santo de leo, absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

-Así es, al tiempo que tienes que contraatacar. – Mu palmeo el hombro de Aioria y continúo caminando hacia la torre que se alcanzaba a divisar desde donde se encontraban, mientras el león dorado echaba su ultimo mirado a aquel cementerio bajo sus pies.

-¿No haces servicio a domicilio? – Bromeo Aioria, Mu lo miro unos segundos y después soltó una carcajada, al escuchar la petición del león dorado. – No quisiera enfrentarme a eso, Mascara de la muerte de Cáncer lo haría gustoso, pero gente de razón, como yo, no, me parece escalofriante.

Ambos llegaron a la torre, donde Aioria observo que no había ninguna puerta en el primer nivel, por lo que miro insistentemente a Mu, quien telequineticamente abrió una abertura en la misma torre para entrar, lo siguió al interior donde miro numerosas herramientas y elementos que creyó necesarios para que Mu pudiera reparar una armadura y de las cuales el no tenía idea de ni siquiera para lo que servían o como usarlas. Encontró en una esquina una armadura que tenía varias herramientas adheridas entre sí, de color plateado con pequeños destellos de color blanco y amarillos.

-¿Qué armadura es esa? –

-Es la armadura del escultor, sirve para reparar otras armaduras. – Mu indico con un dedo a Aioria una silla donde podría sentarse mientras él se recargaba en una mesa y rompía el sello del patriarca para observar el contenido de la carta. Mu clavo su mirada en las letras escritas por el patriarca, las cuales expresaban su enojo debido a su ausencia desde que había recibido la armadura de Aries y por haberse ausentado tanto tiempo de sus funciones como caballero de oro.

Mu sabia a la perfección que él no podía, contestar como posiblemente lo haría el antiguo maestro, Dokho de Libra, aun aunque la presencia del antiguo maestro se ausentara del santuario, el patriarca no podía ejercer ningún dominio contra él, debido a que la mayoría de los caballeros dorados conocía que la función de Dokho iba más allá que la de cualquier santo de oro normal y que su presencia en el santuario, era la misma que la que podría ejercer el patriarca, para Arles debería ser un beneficio que Dokho no pudiera moverse de los cinco picos, de lo contrario el nuevo patriarca se vería baja la continua vigilancia del santo más respetado del todo el santuario.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer Mu? – Aioria lo saco de sus pensamientos, dirigió una mirada rápida al hermano menor de Aioros y sonrió a medias.

-No tengo otra opción que regresar al santuario para aclarar esta situación. – Aioria asistió al oír aquello, mientras ambos sentían el cosmos de Aldebaran acercarse. - Me alegra mucho que hayas conseguido Leo. – Le felicito a su manera Mu.

-¡Mu! – Prorrumpió Aldebaran en una sonora carcajada desde afuera de la torre. – ¡Ábreme o hago un boquete en el muro para entrar!. – Rio alegremente el santo de la segunda casa, mientras Aioria movía negativamente la cabeza y Mu tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

…

Mu recorrió el camino de las doce casas acompañado de sus dos compañeros, Aldebaran se despidió de ellos en Tauro dejándolo continuar con Aioria quien hablaba animadamente a su lado, si bien el santo de leo y el no habían sido muy buenos amigos durante su infancia cuando Arles envió a todos a sus lugares de entrenamiento a excepción de él y el león dorado, la soledad y el aislamiento los había unido enormemente, hasta que Arles considero oportuno también excluirlo a él del santuario para finalizar su entrenamiento.

-Bien, aquí me quedo. – Menciono Aioria una vez que llegaron a la casa de leo. – Mucha suerte Mu.

-Gracias, Aioria nos vemos después. – Mu sonrió cálidamente a su compañero y continuo subiendo por las doce casas.

Cuando llego a la casa de Virgo, Shaka se encontraba en su posición de loto en la mitad del salón de combate, Mu, lo observo durante unos segundos, al tiempo que media la cantidad de cosmos que emanaba el santo de virgo y ni siquiera era una tercera parte de su poder, que se ocultaba bajo aquella pasividad.

-Buenas tardes caballero, pido permiso para pasar tu casa. – Shaka se levanto tranquilamente de su antigua posición y camino hacia Mu. El no se inmuto por el contrario espero a que el santo llegara y se pusiera frente él.

-Puedes pasar Mu, me sería muy grato que después volvías a Virgo a platicar conmigo. – Mu asistió mientras, Shaka se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar. Continúo su camino hacia el salón patriarcal, la casa de Libra, Escorpión, Sagitario se encontraban completamente vacías, pero a llegar a Capricornio se encontró con Shura.

El guardián se encontraba sentado en las escalinatas que iban entre Sagitario y el decimo templo, tenia ambas manos apretándose la cabeza y el guerrero se venía tremendamente pálido, su mirada estaba ensombrecida y una mueca se dibuja en su rostro.

-Shura… - Le llamo, el guardián le miro unos segundos. -¿Estás bien?

-Hola Mu, si, solo tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, nada grave. – Le sonrió, mientras reprimía una punzada de dolor. – Deberías apresurarte el patriarca espera a por ti.

-Lo sé Shura, deberías descansar. – Le recomendó entrando a la casa de capricornio continuando con su camino. Antes de entrar a acuario escucho la carcajada de una persona que de por mas se distinguía que se estaba burlando de algo.

Cuando se acostumbro a la oscuridad del templo de acuario, observo a dos peli azules que se miraban entre si y no habían reparado en él, uno de ellos tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y miraba socarronamente al otro, mientras el otro lo observaba lleno de reproche y estaba rojo como tomate.

-Buenas caballeros. – Saludo cortésmente, lo que hizo que el dúo lo observara, el que estaba colorado pronto recobro el temple y se puso serio mientras el otro amplio mas su sonrisa.

-¡Mu! – Saludo alegremente, se levanto y puso su mano alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo fraternal. –Camus me comentaba…

-Cállate Milo. – Reprendió el otro molesto. – Hola Mu.

-Camus, pero si fue gracioso. – Rio de buena gana el escorpión dorado, Camus soltó un bufido fastidiado y helo un poco más el ambiente. – Mu también se reiría.

-Milo, cállate. – Volvió a pedir el otro pacientemente. –Mu, te espera el patriarca.

-Es cierto, con permiso. – Mu se despidió de los dos amigos y cuando estuvo a punto de salir de acuario, sintió el cosmos de Camus aumentar y después un grito de sorpresa del escorpión.

-¡Camus! –

Estaba a punto de entrar a la sala patriarcal, pero se encontró con Afrodita y Mascara de la muerte, el primero le saludo y el segundo se limito a verlo, los observo hasta que se perdieron en las escaleras que iban a piscis y suspiro, al tiempo que abría la puerta de la sala patriarcal.

-Mu de Aries. – Le saludo el gran santo de Athena, quien se encontraba sentado en el gran trono, las velas estaban apagadas y solo unas pocas iluminaban la habitación, Mu sintió como si entrara a la cueva del lobo, por la oscuridad que rodeaba el salón.

-Gran patriarca. – Hinco una rodilla a forma de respeto, haciendo una ligera reverencia. – Me disculpo por mi ausencia, pero aun continúo reparando armaduras.

-Ello no elude tus responsabilidades como santo dorado. – Reprendió duramente Arles a Mu quien se limito a asentir suavemente.

-Entiendo, gran patriarca, sin embargo no puedo eludir mi responsabilidad ante la tarea dejada por mi maestro Shion y predecesor suyo ante su investidura, pues como sabrá, soy el único santo que puede repararlas, el único que posee conocimientos para revivirlas, mi trabajo exige que este en Jamir, pues en aquel lugar está todo lo necesario para dicho encargo. – Menciono Mu, mirando fijamente a los ojos al patriarca, solo por un segundo se pregunto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de Arles, Shion estuviera ahí? Seguramente el recibimiento hubiera sido totalmente diferente.

-Eres un santo dorado, tu deber es proteger el primer templo, de las doce casas, has pensado que pasaría si atacasen al santuario y la primera casa estuviera vacía. – Mu miro los ojos cargados de odio de Arles, volvió a agachar el rostro y miro fijamente las grietas del suelo de mármol.

-Lamento haber eludido mis responsabilidades como santo de oro. – Admitió Mu, para evitar que Arles siguiera exaltándose e imaginando posibles situaciones desoladoras.

-Por respeto a tu maestro, pasare esta falta por alto, pero Mu espero que no vuelva a ocurrir. ¿Entendido? – Saga intento elevar su cosmos para que el ariano lo notara, pero Ares rápidamente reprimió al santo.

-Sí, gran patriarca. – Mu se levanto, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro, no sin antes volver a ver al sumo pontífice al rostro y notar aquella alteración en su cosmos.

…

-¡Aioria! ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto Marín una vez que observo al santo de leo aparecer en el coliseo.

-Tuve una misión. – Respondió observando a la acompañante de Marín, una chica blanca, que portaba al igual que ella una máscara que cubría su rostro y su cabello era de color amarillo.

-Eso explica tu ausencia. – Menciono la chica, aun con sus ropas de entrenamiento. – Me debes una Aioria.

-¿Y eso? – Aioria miro que la sonrisa de la pelirroja se ampliaba, mientras su compañera la miraba orgullosa, por lo que regreso su vista a la aprendiza de amazona.

-Porque en tu ausencia, me he convertido en la amazona de águila. – Contesto la pelirroja orgullosa de haberse convertido un santo de Athena, Aioria desencajo el rostro al enterarse de aquello.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – Se emociono él también por el logro que su amiga había alcanzado, pues al final los dos habían logrado convertirse en santos de Athena.

-Tampoco viniste a despedirte, como para decírtelo. – Repuso la chica en fingiendo indignación.

-En eso tienes razón Marin, lo siento mucho intentare compensártelo, lo prometo, pero me alegra que lo hayas conseguido. – Le felicito el león dorado, palmeándole el hombro, señal que para la otra amazona no paso desapercibido.

-Aioria ella es Shaina de Ofiuco, Shaina él es… - La interrumpió su acompañante.

-Aioria de Leo, he oído hablar de él. – La amazona le saludo con una inclinación de cabeza que Aioria respondió.

-Me imagino que has escuchado hablar de mí, pero cosas no muy gratas. – Menciono Aioria pues sabía que aquella joven eran muy dada a obedecer las órdenes del patriarca por lo que no dudaba que su relación con él fuera muy cercana.

-Es muy raro oír algo cumplido hacia ti. – Admitió la amazona, Marin miro a Aioria que se había incomodado por aquel comentario, pues sabía que su amiga había intentado ocultar la palabra "traidor" en aquella oración.

-Me lo imagino. – Respondió el santo de la quinta casa intentando restarle importancia al comentario, pero ciertamente los ojos de Shaina pesaban duramente sobre él. – Después de todo, la fama de mi hermano me precede.

-Aioros de Sagitario. – Menciono Marín débilmente, mientras su amiga la miraba como si hubiera dicho alguna maldición.

-Él… - Shaina no dijo la palabra traidor pero Aioria la entendió a la perfección, el santo de leo, miro curioso a Marín quien le había metido un codazo a su amiga para que guardara silencio. – Lo lamento. – Shaina se retiro dejándolos solos Marín miro apenada al león dorado.

-Yo lo siento Aioria. –

-Déjalo así. – Le resto importancia. – No puedo hacer que cambien su opinión, Aioros lo hizo de todos modos.

-Aioria. – Marín tomo sus manos entre las suyas y miro fijamente los ojos castaños de Aioria. –Yo no creo que tu hermano haya sido un traidor, algo paso aquella noche, algo que nadie termina de comprender pero que todos juzgan, pero Aioros jamás fue aquello y lo sabes.

…

**Continuara.**

**He vuelto, así que aquí está el capitulo dudas y comentarios, son bien aceptados. Cualquier salida de la línea original de la historia es licencia artística. Feliz navidad, tal vez alcance a subir otro capítulo antes de las fiestas.**

**Muchas gracias a Kaito Hatake Uchiha y Andrea de Cisne, lamento la tardanza del capítulo pero aquí esta, espero que lo disfruten. **

**Atte: ddmanzanita. **


End file.
